Love Changes
by Olivia Niamh Cullen
Summary: Alice and Edward were in love,nothing could be better,that is until Alice has a vision about Bella Swan coming into their lives.Alice is conflicted,lose the love of her life or lose the best friend she will ever have?EXA, Bella and Jasper will come later.
1. In the begining

**I do not own any of the Twilight characters, or anything to do with the Twilight saga. That belongs to Stephanie Meyer and she rocks so why anyone want to steal her work!?**

**Please read and review. As strange as it sounds I like reviews, I know weird right?**

APOV

My life was the picture of bliss.

I'm Alice Cullen by the way, hi!

It had been 50 years since I came and found the Cullen family and they are the best family I could ever ask for.

Carlisle: The father figure, he's such an inspiration to me.

Esme: The mother figure, she's so kind and loving and shares my love of interior design.

Emmett: He's a big cuddly teddy bear, very strong but he's just a big kid really.

Rosalie: The most beautiful woman on the planet in my opinion, a bit vain at times buy extremely loyal.

Edward: Ah, how to describe Edward, how about...my life.

Yes, Edward Cullen is my life, I still remember the first time I saw him all those years ago.

**Flashback**

_Knock Knock_

"Hello?" A blond haired vampire opened the door.

"Hi, I'm Alice, you must be Carlisle, I had a vision about your family and decided that I like your way of living....so, which bedroom's mine?" I said cheerily.

Carlisle looked dumbfounded at first but then I gave him my winning smile and he returned it.

"Of course, hello Alice, please come in and meet the family." Carlisle said motioning me inside.

"Love to". I said going inside the Cullen household. Hmmm, a bit plain but I could fix that.

"Alice, this is my family, my wife Esme, my son Emmett and my daughter Rosalie, they're together and my other son Edward is hunting right now but he'll be home soon". He said full of pride, gesturing towards each individual.

Esme, Rosalie and Emmett looked as confused as Carlisle had at first. Then Rosalie stepped forward a hand outstretched for a handshake.

"Come on now Rose, I'm gonna call you Rose by the way, if we're gonna be sisters we should be hugging, duh!" I said embracing her, I barley reached her chest. Rosalie laughed as did the rest of the family.

"I like her, she's spunky!" Emmett chuckled.

I hugged each of them in turn. Then Rosalie took me on a tour of the house. We walked into a room that smelled absolutely gorgeous and looked good too.

"This is Edward's room." Rosalie explained.

"Correction, this _used _to be Edward's room." I said grabbing the stuff in it and moving it at vampire speed to the garage. To my surprise Rosalie was helping me. I looked at her quizzically.

"Whatever pisses off Edward." She laughed, as we carried the sofa together, either one of us could have managed it on our own but we were talking.

So Rosalie and I went shopping for my new room, when she, Esme and I were done with it, it looked amazing.

I got back to my room, and took it in, satisfied. I let out and overjoyed squeal.

I collapsed of my bed, mainly just a prop but it went so well with the room, pleased with myself.

I heard a voice calling to me, a beautiful voice, as the person approached my door.

"Um, welcome to the family and everything but what is all my stuff doing downstairs!?" Ah, this must be the famous Edward, he sounded angry, this should be fun.

The door opened.

I was facing the ceiling as I spoke, taunting him.

"Well, dear Edward I just thought this room was so _me_ that I had to have it." I waited for a reply but never got one. I looked up at the doorway to see a vampire staring at me and I stared back.

He was without a doubt the most gorgeous, beautiful, amazing guy I had ever set eyes on. His bronze hair was set in casual disarray, his eyes were an intoxicating smouldering butter-scotch, he wore a tight T-shirt that hugged his muscles, his mouth was wide open, in shock.

I walked over to him slowly, it was like a dream. I stretched up to close his mouth. It was so natural to be near him. He looked down on me and we stared into each other's eyes, I didn't even realise what had happened until we were way into it. We were kissing, passionately; it was the best thing I had ever experienced.

EPOV

I got back from hunting happy that I had managed to bag a mountain lion, but my bubble burst when I walked into the garage to see all my stuff there.

"What the hell!? Emmett if you think this funny...!" I yelled at Emmett who was watching Rosalie adjust her M3 and handing tools occasionally. He wasn't paying attention to me; he was too busy watching Rosalie's legs dangle out from under the car with a goofy smile on his face.

I went over to him and punched him to snap him out of it.

"Yo, bro what's up!?" He asked angrily. I gestured to my stuff.

"Oh, right well that was Alice." He said plainly and went back to watching Rosalie's legs.

I stared at him incredulously.

"Oh ok, it was Alice well that explains everything- Who's Alice!?" I said sarcastically.

"The one that moved your stuff." Emmett replied.

"Yeah, but I helped." Rosalie said casually, rolling out from under the car and wiping her hands in a dish cloth. "She's a new member of the family, and as a new member I think she has the right to select a room that she thinks will help her to adjust, think how insecure she must feel around us."

I heard a squeal over head.

"Yeah sounds like it." I said scathingly. I walked towards the door to the house.

"What are you doing?" Emmett asked.

"Getting my room back." I called over my shoulder. I went up to my room at vampire speed speaking to her as I did, knowing she could hear me.

"Um, welcome to the family and everything but what is all my stuff doing downstairs!?" I asked opening the door to my room, but I was stopped in my tracks, there on the bed was a vision.

I couldn't stop staring she was an angel, my jaw had dropped and I hadn't realised.

Then the angel spoke, "Well, dear Edward I just thought this room was so _me_ that I had to have it." When I didn't reply she looked up, her face was so stunning; her jet black hair was spiky and cute. Her eyes were reddish but fading to our amber colour, it didn't matter you could still see the beautiful soul behind them.

She was very short, like a pixie almost, her legs were dangling off the bed, they didn't reach the floor. I was trying to take in every aspect of her appearance, when I went over her face again she looked as shocked as I felt.

She started to walk over to me; if I had a heart beat it would be going mad in my chest right now. She reached up to me and closed my mouth for me.

Then we were kissing, I don't know how it happened it just did and it felt so right.


	2. A lot of lust and killing birds

**I do not own any of the Twilight characters, or anything to do with the Twilight saga. That belongs to Stephanie Meyer and she rocks so why anyone want to steal her work!?**

**Please read and review. As strange as it sounds I like reviews, I know weird right?**

APOV

So, 50 years have passed since I first found the Cullen's and things just couldn't be better.

Nothing could possibly break the connection Edward and I have, right?

"Edward!" I yell, he comes running to me ate vampire speed.

"What is it Alice!?" He asks me perplexed.

"Quickly come here!" I say grabbing him by the collar to my height and kissing him passionately. When I pulled away he was stunned. I smiled coyly and strolled down the stairs at human speed. I was half way down the stairs before he came out of his stupor, which was a long time for vampire.

He came after me, "What's the big emergency?" he asked stunned.

"Nothing, I was just in the mood for a kiss." I smiled. He was silent for a while; he just looked at me a smile playing on his lips.

"You know you're very random sometimes....well actually most of the time".

"Yup" I said popping the P.

"But that's what I love about you." He said grabbing me and running with me at vampire speed to the living room. He swung me around while I laughed, then he stopped and we kissed while he was cradling me, I couldn't help but moan with pleasure.

"Oh, get a room!" said a disgruntled Rosalie from over the couch where she and Emmett were watching some movie in each other's arm.

_Let's give them a scare. _I said to Edward in my mind, he grinned at me.

"Oh well, if you insist." I said as Edward began to make his way up the stairs with me in his arms still.

"NO!" Emmett and Rosalie yelled, in a flash they were holding us back. "Not after last night!" Emmett begged.

"Poor Esme's scarred for life. She had to take a spontaneous hunting trip with Carlisle." Rosalie said eyes wide with fear.

Edward and I both had looks of Chagrin on our faces but we snickered.

_They wouldn't like what we had planned for tonight then_. I thought to Edward_. _We tried to hold back laughter unsuccessfully.

"Stop giggling like idiots and watch the movie with us." Rose suggested.

Rosalie, Emmett, Edward and I sat on the couch.

"What movie?" Emmett asked flicking through the channels.

"How about something romantic?" I asked looking into Edward's eyes, we both grinned.

Emmett and Rosalie looked at each other, terrified.

"Shrek 2 it is!" Emmett said quickly, turning it on.

Later on into the movie the fairy god mother was making a potion.

"-And just a hint of lust!" She cackled.

"A lot of lust!" Edward whispered into my ear.

"Oh, for goodness sake! How can you make a child's film sexy!?" Rosalie asked disbelievingly.

"I can't believe I'm saying this but you two make dirty innuendos....._dirty_!" Emmett cried.

Just then I had a vision.

"What was it Alice!?" Rosalie asked distressed.

_Play along. _I said to Edward.

I looked at Rosalie and Emmett a horrified look on my face.

"Oh, it was unbelievable!" I said.

"It truly was! How could it happen!?" Edward said catching on.

"What!?" Emmet and Rose exclaimed.

We left them hanging for a while and then...

"Well, Alice and I were in the hot tub and she was-"Edward began as I had a fit of laughter.

"That is it!" Rose shouted, grabbing me by the wrist and dragging out the front door," That's one vision of yours that will not come true Alice Cullen!"

"Where are-where are we-we going?" I asked in between laughs.

"For a little just _girl_ bonding time." She replied.

"Shopping!?" I asked hopefully.

"_Hunting_!" She corrected.

"Aw, fine, wait a second." I said dusting myself off. I stood up, raised my right hand and motioned with my index finger for Edward to join me.

He flew over to me and grabbed me around the waist and we, well, we had a public display affection.

Rose sighed and removed me from Edward then flung me out of the house; I mean she literally flung me! Luckily I'm flexible so I flipped upright before I hit the ground.

"Oh, I know!" Edward commented on my thought.

Rose shook her head, "I don't even want to know." She sighed as we ran into the forest.

EPOV

Freaking out Emmett and Rosalie was always fun, but I had to think about something seriously now, which wouldn't be hard seeing as I was always on a downer when Alice was gone.

I went up to my room, well mine and Alice's room and lay on our bad taking in her scent, trying to decide what to do. This shouldn't be a hard decision I knew I was ready, but was she? I'm a mind reader for goodness sake; I should know what she wants!

I looked at the clock on the wall and realised it had been several hours. I went down to the living room where Emmett was playing video games.

"How many times do I have to tell you Em? No matter how much you practice you will never beat me." I joked.

"Oh, just because you won once dude! Come on then, Rematch!" He challenged.

"No thanks Em, I'm not in the mood." I said truthfully.

"Hey, man if you can't walk the walk don't do the talk." He teased.

"No Emmett, it's just- I need your advice." I said to him.

He stared at me. "You're asking _me_ for advice? Wow, you must be stuck."

"That I am." I sighed. I sat down next to him. "I'm thinking of proposing to Alice."

He was silent for a moment, and then he clapped me on the back. "Look at that! My little bro Eddie popping the question!"

"Technically, I'm your older brother." I amended.

"Yeah well technically and physically, you're not." He retorted.

"What? Oh, it doesn't matter, look what shall I do? I asked.

"What are you talking about? I'm surprised you didn't get down on one knee earlier; you're such an old fashioned guy. I mean you love her don't you?" He questioned.

I was silent for a second.

"Right?" Emmett nudged.

"Oh, of course I was just thinking about something." I said quickly.

Of course I loved my Ally; I wouldn't be with her if I didn't unconditionally. She was so fun and carefree, and she really brought that out in me too.

_There's something missing. _Said a little voice at the back of my head.

I was so angry at myself for even thinking of that.

"Uh, what's wrong?" Em asked. I realised that my fists were clenched and I was scowling at nothing.

"Oh, um sorry, you are right though, why didn't I do it earlier?" I said happily, I was going to propose to Alice.

"I was right? Cool." Emmett said absentmindedly while playing his game.

Just then Rosalie burst through the front door; Emmett dropped what he was doing and went over to her immediately with me hot on his heels.

"What is it Hun?" Emmett asked her, he could be serious when he wanted to.

"Where's Alice?" I asked quietly.

"She's not here!? Oh no, what did she mean?" She said worried.

"Where is she? What happened!?" I said resisting the urge to shake her until I got the answer.

"We were hunting, everything was normal, but then she had that look on her face that she has when she has a vision. She yelled for while taking down everything in sight, animals, and trees, whatever she could get her hands on." She rambled.

"Did she say anything?" I asked confused.

"Um, um she started saying stuff like "how could he do this to me?" and "Phoenix" and I think she said something about killing a swan." Rosalie concluded.

Then I was out the door trying to get her scent, where was my Alice?

**Oooooh, sorry to leave you on a cliffy, I hope you guys enjoyed, if you want to hear more review, review, review! ******** :P Love ya!**


	3. Phoenix and Goodnight kisses

**I do not own any of the Twilight characters, or anything to do with the Twilight saga. That belongs to Stephanie Meyer and she rocks so why anyone want to steal her work!?**

**Please read and review. As strange as it sounds I like reviews, I know weird right?**

APOV

Hunting wasn't as good as shopping but I supposed that I did feel thirsty really; I must not have felt the ache at the back of my throat because I was feeling so loved up. It's like Edward was my energy source.

I was draining the blood from an unsuspecting elk when I had a vision.

_Vision_

_A shy looking girl with long, wavy, mahogany brown hair looking at me with cautious eyes, "Um, hi I'm Bella Swan." _

"_She just moved here from Phoenix, Arizona." Said a girl with brown curly hair to her group of friends in what I assumed was a school cafeteria._

_Edward, looking at someone, his eyes full of love._

Aw, me and my Edward, wait I'd never been to that place before, was it a meadow?

Wait, that wasn't me in Edward's arms.

_He was looking into the chocolate brown eyes of someone else. _

"_I love you, Bella."_

"_I love you too, Edward." They leaned in for a kiss._

"No!" I screamed cutting off the vision, I couldn't bear to watch anymore. I didn't know what to do or say, I just needed to get my anger out.

I grabbed and clawed at anything I could reach. I just screamed for a while, and then I heard a voice.

"Alice, Alice what is it!?" Rosalie asked desperately.

I tried to get a coherent answer out but I failed, instead I came out with a couple of random outbursts.

"How could he do this to me!?" I asked rhetorically. Edward would never hurt me like that he loved me and I loved him, why, how could he?

"Who? What are you talking about?" Rose was trying to calm me down in vain.

I had to do something about this. Hold on, Bella Swan couldn't come and steal my Edward if she would never move here. If she wasn't alive.

"Phoenix!" I mumbled to myself.

Rosalie was so confused that all she could say was, "Huh!?"

"Kill Swan!" I screeched before I flung myself into the trees.

"Alice!" was all I heard before I got too deep into the trees for me to hear Rose, she would never catch up to me, my rage was making me faster than I had ever been, I bet I could have beaten Edward in a race right now.

_Gah! Don't even think of his name, it hurts too much!_

I told myself. It wouldn't hurt to think his name for long, it wouldn't hurt after I kill Bella Swan!

EPOV

So Alice was missing and I was putting all my effort into tracking her, I knew which general direction I was heading in: Phoenix.

Alice was going there for some reason; unless she was talking about a mythical flaming bird then I had no other choice than to believe it was Phoenix, Arizona.

Maybe her phone is on. I used her speed dial number and she picked up.

"Hello?" I was so happy to hear her tinkling voice again, even if it did sound a bit crazed.

"Alice! Oh, thank God. "I turned angry then. "Where are you? What are you doing? Do you have any idea how scared I was? We all were. Esme called me earlier; she sounded out of her mind with worry."

"Don't worry Edward. I'm almost there. She won't interfere with our lives anymore." She said, I could have sworn she was giggling; God that little pixie could be scary when she wanted to.

"Who?" I asked perplexed.

"Ha! This is it!" Then the line went dead.

"Alice!" I growled. Then I picked up her scent, it was very strong. I headed in that direction. Thank God it was night-time, but what if she stays there till morning? All that sun! I have to get to her before she gets caught in it.

APOV

"Ha! This is it!" I said before I hung up. This was her house I knew it, after I got her details off the internet my hacking into the government data base, illegal I know but I was desperate.

I shouldn't be worrying about what I was about to do, one teenage girl what harm would it do? I mean I had never killed a human for blood, I was owed this. It would be like she ran away and got lost.

I looked into the window of her house, but I wasn't expecting what I saw. An older version of the Bella Swan I saw in my vision, it must be her mother, tucking in a younger version of the Bella Swan I saw in my vision. A younger sister? No her eyes are too distinct, it must be her.

I could hear them from outside.

"You ready for bed hunny?" The older one asked.

"Yes, mommy." Bella replied, crawling down under the sheets, looking content.

"Are you looking forward to tomorrow?" The mother asked.

"I always look forward to tomorrow, mommy." Bella exclaimed.

"Good, you wanna help me with my pottery tomorrow?" The mother asked.

"Pottery? I thought you were making necklaces?" Said Bella, a knowing look on her face. It was so cute, I couldn't help but giggle.

"Yes, but that was last week dear." Her mother justified.

Bella appraised her mother for a moment and then said, "Of course I'll help you with your pottery mommy, if it makes you happy."

"Oh, good. Now, I'll see you in the morning sweetie." Her mother said, kissing her on the forehead.

"Night mom." The little girl said as her mother went out of the room and switched off the light.

I watched the little girl sleep for a bit, and then I remembered why I came here.

What kind of a monster am I!?

I was so consumed with my own well being that I was willing to put this poor little girl in danger.

She's probably better for Edward than I could ever be, they were both looking so happy in my vision, they deserved it. Although, I still couldn't help but feel very depressed at the thought of being alone.

I was about the leave, but then something rammed into me with such force that both of us flew across the street into the bushes.

"Alice!" A beautiful voice said, it was Edward of course. He was lying on top of me and kissing me over and over.

"Are you ok? Did you hurt anyone? Rosalie said you were saying something about killing a Swan." He questioned.

As soon as he said those words I started to dry sob.

"Shush, shush, its ok." He said picking me up and cradling me in his arms, he ran with me.

**If you want to hear more review, review, review! ******** :P Love ya!**

**From Livvy.**


	4. Interruptions and I love you's

**I do not own any of the Twilight characters, or anything to do with the Twilight saga. That belongs to Stephanie Meyer and she rocks so why anyone want to steal her work!?**

**Please read and review. As strange as it sounds I like reviews, I know weird right?**

Interruptions and I love you's

APOV

It had been several months since the "Incident ". For the past months I have been growing more and more distant from Edward, this was mostly because I was constantly thinking of Bella Swan and I didn't want him to know about it until it actually happened. Also it was because I knew deep down that every touch, every kiss....didn't really belong to me.

I started dry sobbing again; I'd been doing it a lot, so much so that Edward had stopped trying to comfort me. I didn't blame him; in fact I was blaming absolutely everything on myself lately.

I had even been sneaking out at night so that I could think about things without fear of those thoughts being heard. I was free to have visions about Bella then.

_Visions_

_Bella and I shopping, she had a sour look on her face but when I turned to her she beamed._

_Bella was sat in front of a dressing table while I brushed her pretty hair. "Alice, how maybe times a week do we have to play Bella Barbie?" she asked. "If I have my way it will be several more times a week Bella." I said simply. She shook her head but smiled._

_Bella and Edward sitting on the couch together kissing. I just walked past with a skip in my step, not a hint of jealousy there._

How was that possible? Every time I saw something like that I cringed be it internally or on the outside. Oh, new vision.

_Bella and I just sat together laughing._

She seemed like such a lovely person, she was my best friend so she must be, because, let's face it, I'm very picky. She was with Edward in my visions so I must just get over it.

I groaned and put my head in my hands. _As if._

_Another vision_

_Edward coming from behind a nearby tree._

_Oh, he's coming, quick think of something else Alice!_ I thought to myself.

_Just talk yourself up_

_And tear yourself down_

_You ripped through one wall_

_Now find a way around_

_Well what's the problem?_

_You've got a lot of nerve-_

"Alice?" said a velvet voice, and Edward then stepped from behind a tree.

I tried to look happy and said, "Hey Edward."

He sat down next to me on the forest floor, giving me a searching look.

"What?" I asked.

"You think the song _For A Pessimist, I'm Pretty Optimistic _when you're hiding something from me." He said.

_Damn, he knows me too well._

"You're right, I do." After he said that he cringed.

"Why are you cringing?" I asked him.

"No reason." He lied. I sighed.

"You know I really want things to get back to normal, it's been so strange between us since you went to Phoenix. You have got to tell me what happened, not knowing is killing me." He pleaded.

We were silent for a minute; I was making every effort to shield my mind.

"I can't." I said turning to look at him. We stared into each other's eyes for a moment and then I just couldn't help it, I was leaning in and so was he.

I groaned with pleasure, it had been months since we had kissed like this. We were on the forest floor, strangely I didn't care about my hair or clothes, God I had changed.

He chuckled at my thought. I was running my hands through his gorgeous hair, running them down his back and up his arms. Both of our breathing was getting heavier...I knew where this was leading and I liked it.

_Alice! _Bella's voice shouted at me, and there was her face staring at us in shock.

"Ahhhhh!" I screamed, sitting bolt upright.

"What was that?" Edward asked.

"Noth- Hey when did you undo my bra?" I asked feeling that it was undone.

He shrugged a satisfied smile on his face. Then he looked stern, "What was it?"

"Nothing! I- I don't know!" I said, jumping up, making sure my bra was in place and walking at vampire speed back to the house.

"Alice please don't do this!" Edward begged, "I've missed you so much! Is it something I've done? Because if it is please forgive me!"

"No Edward it's not you, it's me." I cannot believe I just said that.

"Alice please!" He implored.

I just kept walking; I really hated myself right now.

"Alice, I love you!" He yelled to me.

I stopped in my tracks. Not thinking I turned back to him, I gazed at him for a moment. I ran at him and threw myself into his arms, kissing him all over.

Man, I needed to work on my will power.

EPOV

She was gone again. She was always out in the forest on her own. I just couldn't figure out why. She devoted her existence to keeping her distance from me and shielding her mind from me.

What had happened to my Alice?

"I'm going out to look for her again." I said matter-of-factly to the rest of the family. I heard four separate voices from all parts of the house.

"Okay."

"Sure."

"Be back soon."

"See ya." **(Random** **AN: Can you guess who and where each of them is from?)**

I had gotten good at tracking since Phoenix so it wasn't hard to find her. I could hear her too.

_Just talk yourself up_

_And tear yourself down_

_You ripped through one wall_

_Now find a way around_

_Well what's the problem?_

_You've got a lot of nerve-_

"Alice?" I called to her softly though I knew she could hear me very well. I stepped from behind a tree.

"Hey Edward." She said with a smile on her face, I wasn't fooled, I knew she was upset.

I sat down next to her on the forest floor, trying to figure out what she was hiding from me.

"What?" she asked.

"You think the song _For A Pessimist, I'm Pretty Optimistic _when you're hiding something from me." I said.

_Damn, he knows me too well._

"You're right, I do." I then had the image of her in a wedding dress, me in a tux saying the last two words. Why hadn't that happened!?

"Why are you cringing?" she asked him.

"No reason." I lied. She sighed. I stared at her dejected face as she looked at the floor. Maybe if I'm just honest with her.

"You know I really want things to get back to normal, it's been so strange between us since you went to Phoenix. You have got to tell me what happened, not knowing is killing me." I pleaded.

We were silent for a minute, I was trying to read her mind but nothing was getting through, wow she's getting good.

"I can't." She said turning to look at me. We stared into each other's eyes for a moment; her now Amber eyes drew me in.

I had wanted this for so long, she groaned with pleasure, so obviously she had too. We were on the forest floor, she was thinking about how strange it was that she didn't care about her hair or clothes and how much she had changed.

I chuckled at that, even she had noticed. She was running her hands through my hair, running them down my back and up my arms. I was undoing her bra she didn't even notice. Oh yes, I preferred this Alice.

_Alice! _A distressed voice shouted, it took me a while to realise it was in Alice's mind.

"Ahhhhh!" She screamed, sitting bolt upright.

"What was that?" I asked.

"Noth- Hey when did you undo my bra?" She asked feeling her back.

I shrugged feeling a little smug. Wait; there are more pressing matters at hand, "What was it?"

"Nothing! I- I don't know!" She said, jumping up, fumbling with her bra and walking at vampire speed back to the house.

"Alice please don't do this!" I begged, "I've missed you so much! Is it something I've done? Because if it is please forgive me!"

"No Edward it's not you, it's me." I cannot believe she just said that to me.

"Alice please!" I implored. If I could just get her to stop and listen.

She just kept walking.

"Alice, I love you!" I yelled to her.

She finally stopped. She turned back to me, her beautiful face staring. She was running to me and she threw herself into my arms, kissing me all over.

At last.

**I hope you guys enjoyed, if you want to hear more review, review, review! ******** :P Love ya!**

**From Livvy. xxx**


	5. Never bet against Alice Cullen

**I do not own any of the Twilight characters, or anything to do with the Twilight saga. That belongs to Stephanie Meyer and she rocks so why anyone want to steal her work!?**

**Please read and review. As strange as it sounds I like reviews, I know weird right?**

APOV

When we returned to that house later on....and don't be stupid of course we didn't do _that_ out in the forest, what kind of a girl do you think I am? The family had obviously heard us coming and had, nonchalantly, ended up in the living room. Though Rosalie still had her jumpsuit on from her car work, so they _obviously_ hadn't run in to room just before we'd gotten there...

"Of course not." Said Edward. We both laughed.

Carlisle, Esme, Rosalie and Emmett were on the couch with their backs to us, but they were trying to look at us in their peripheral vision, we knew this because there was a huge mirror hanging on the wall before them.

"Just so you know, even though you're vampires you _do_ have reflections." Edward informed them.

They turned to face us, they all looked relieved, Edward had never managed to get me to come back with him before. Esme got up and came over to us, she hugged me.

"Are you alright, hunny?" She asked me.

"Better." I replied. Edward gave me a look that said "Just better?"

_Well, I'm not completely okay yet, I know I'm not, I'm sorry._

He squeezed me tighter, his way of saying "Don't worry, you will soon."

I dearly hoped so.

The following weeks carried on with me trying to get back to normal, for Edward.

Because even though he wanted and needed Bella he didn't know it yet. He thought, for now, that he wanted me, and I couldn't hurt him by taking that away from him.

The thing was though, it would make it all the harder for me when she did come into his life. I couldn't think about that though, I had to put the people I loved, and would love, ahead of myself.

I was keeping up my charade all the time, so I was thankful when I got some time to hunt by myself.

I was finishing off a deer when I looked up and saw her leaning against a tree, arms folded.

"Bella!" I gasped.

"Hello Alice." She said glaring at me. How the hell? She's just a child right now...Oh she's in my mind, of course, as if my life couldn't get any weirder.

"Okay, I know your angry at me but-" I began.

"Oh no, angry is an understatement Alice! Sorry to be possessive but he's mine! I can't just look the other way while you two make out." She said walking back and forth in a rut.

"Well, to be fair he won't actually be yours until you come to Forks in ten years time." I said trying to persuade her, if I could just have him for a while longer.

"Why can't we just have ten more years of happiness, then I will renounce all claim I have to him." I suggested.

Bella sighed and slid down the nearest tree onto the forest floor. I joined her.

"I'm sorry Alice, it just hurts you know." She said dismally. I turned to her, I was fully aware of the fact that she was in my mind but I couldn't help but feel horrible as I saw the sadness in her brown eyes. I was betraying her.

"No, You're right Bella, it's wrong what I'm doing. I'll stop." I said my voice breaking.

She looked at me, concerned, "Please don't cry Alice, I'll make it up to you, we'll be best friends."

"I know Bella, I know." I said, then we both heard a noise and looked around to see Edward staring at where Bella was, she faded away, he could see her? Oh right, mind reading, that did get annoying from time to time.

"Sorry, I know." He said staring at the spot where Bella had been, "Who was that?"

I didn't answer I just walked over to him, "We need to talk." I said bleakly. His eyes were full of anguish, he knew what was coming.

"I don't know how to say this but, we have to, well....break up." I said looking at the ground, he was silent; I couldn't take not knowing what he looked like so I glanced up at him.

What I saw broke my heart even though it wasn't beating. I'd expected him to be angry with me, to be distressed, maybe even to look a little relieved.

He just looked broken.

I didn't know what to say, I just stroked his arm. After to brunt of the blow had passed he looked at me, "Why?" was all he asked.

"You don't want me." I said after a while. He looked shaken, entirely stunned.

"How could you even think that!?" He asked, here comes the anger.

"Damn right I'm angry! That is the complete opposite of how I feel for you, I need you more than anything, I need you more than air!" He rambled.

_Vampires don't need to breathe._

"You know what I mean!" His face was contorted with pain.

"Look, you may want me now but you won't later on." I tried to explain. He just looked flabbergasted.

"I'll leave if it makes it any easier." I said looking down again.

"No, don't leave we need to talk about this." He said.

"I don't mean leave here I mean leave the family." I clarified.

"No! Do you have any idea what that would do to the family? To me?" He cried.

_I have to go._

"Wait!" He said, grabbing my arm, he didn't do it with violence.

"Alice, I am desperately in love with you. I was going to propose for God's sake!" He revealed.

_Oh my goodness._

"Don't say that, no anything but that!" I was on the verge of dry sobbing. By the look of it so was he.

"Alice I'll do anything! Please stay." His eyes, those damn beautiful eyes, were boring into me, melting me, I wanted more than anything to kiss him.

"Then do it." He coaxed.

I was started to give in, in my peripheral vision I saw Bella looking at us, a tear falling down her cheek. I couldn't do this.

"No!" I gasped. "I have to get out of here!" I started to run. I tried not look back but I did, he was on his knees hands over his face.

Oh, I couldn't just leave him like that. I went back and knelt down next to him.

"You are going to meet a girl who will make you happy, beyond your wildest dreams." I told him.

"I've already found her." He mumbled.

"I will always love you." I whispered to him. I began to run away.

_You'll thank me for this._

"Wanna bet?" He said.

I stopped and turned to him.

"Never bet against Alice Cullen." I said simply.

Then I ran into the forest, to where I don't know.

**I hope you guys enjoyed, if you want to hear more review, review, review! ******** :P Love ya!**

**From Livvy. xxx**


	6. Gorgeous amber eyes

**I do not own any of the Twilight characters, or anything to do with the Twilight saga. That belongs to Stephanie Meyer and she rocks so why anyone want to steal her work!?**

**Please read and review. As strange as it sounds I like reviews, I know weird right?**

APOV

I travelled for several days, never knowing where I was going, just running. Only stopping to hunt, dry sob about Edward or have visions about Edward.

I saw that Edward was going through a whole range of emotions.

_Visions_

_Edward kicking a tree so much that it toppled over._

_Edward staring blankly into space while the family stood around him, Esme patting his arm, Carlisle looking depressed with his hand resting on Edward's shoulder, Emmett clapping him on the back sadly, Rosalie even looked unhappy for him._

_Edward lying on our bed, inhaling the scent._

No wait _his _bed, just _his_ bed!

_Then there was Rosalie looking at no-one in particular saying, "Well, Alice if you can see this I hope you're happy!" then Edward toppled into the room saying, "No! Alice if you see this I love you! Come back!" Rosalie sighed and walked out._

Arg! I was messing up everyone's life including my own.

Then I decided to distract myself and head on.

After a while I heard Shouting, "No! Wait please!" I went to investigate.

"Shut it! Don't make this any harder than it already is!" Said a blonde vampire with an aggrieved look on his face. An out of this world, striking, wonderful blonde vampire! He was attacking a middle aged man.

_Wait striking? Alice what's wrong with you!? Why am I such a bad person lately?_

He was about to go in for the kill.

"No!" I screamed tackling the blonde. I managed to hold him down. "Go run! Tell no-one about this otherwise I'll be forced to hunt you down myself!" I said to the stunned man, when he didn't budge I screamed again, "GO!"

The man finally scurried away.

"What's wrong with you? You just lost me my meal!" The blonde said with a hint of a southern accent.

"That _meal_ was a person, who could have a family and friends and a life!" I said disgusted with him.

"Why do you feel so angry over the fact that I was going to kill that human? It's our way of life." He said finally throwing me off.

I didn't even try to land on my feet; I just collapsed on the ground. _What's the point?_

I stayed there for a while, just looking at the trees overhead. A hand was extended to me.

"Can I help you up ma'am?" The familiar voice asked, it sounded bemused. I let him help me.

He stared at me for a while and the said, "You're so sad." He told me.

"Yeah." I agreed," Well I have a right to be."

"What's wrong?" He asked sounding genuinely concerned.

"Well!" I said clearing my throat.

"The love of my life thinks that I hate him because I broke up with him, but the only reason I did it was because I had a vision that he belongs with another girl who is much better for him than I could ever be! Oh, so then I thought okay, why not be with him until this girl comes along then just deal with the pain? But oh no! It turns out the girl is gonna be my best friend. So I'm conflicted because I'm still in love with him but every time I kiss him I'm reminded that I'm betraying the best friend I will ever have!"

I rambled, when I finished I was breathing heavily.

He was laughing at me.

"What are you laughing at Blondie?" I asked savagely.

Just then a wave of calm washed over me. I felt much better.

"Was that you?" I asked.

"Yes, I'm an empath, by the way, my name' s not Blondie, its Jasper Whitlock, Officer Jasper Whitlock." He explained.

_Oooooh, very James Bond_. I shook head, clearing my mind of him looking sexy in a tux.

I looked up at him; he was tall, taller than Edward but not as tall as Emmett. The flecks of sunlight escaping the cover of the trees danced atop his golden curls. Okay he was muscular, very muscular, oh wow, oh wow.

"Wow. Okay." I said a bit dazed. He was looking at the ground smiling.

"What?" I asked.

"Um, Empath." He said tapping his temple, "You're getting a bit turned on."

"I am not, I have a boyf-"I stopped, no I don't, grrrr. I turned my back on him and began to walk away.

"I thought I'd better let you know that whatever people feel, I feel too. Although, I don't think it's just because of that...." He trailed off.

I turned to him, scoffed, and walked away.

"Wait! Don't leave...I- I um...I have questions." He said catching up me at vampire speed.

"Oh, yeah like what? Make it quick please; I'm only this little trip of mine to torture myself because I'm such a bad person." I told him.

"Well, that doesn't make any sense; you're obviously a very noble, considerate and loyal person if you're putting yourself through hell just so your friend and boyfriend will be happy together." He justified.

I stopped, turning to look at him. I didn't know what to say, that was very kind of him.

"Thank you very much, I needed that." I said smiling at him.

"So, have I proven myself to be a nice enough guy to know your name?" He asked.

I appraised him for a minute and then introduced myself, "Alice Cullen." I said holding out my hand for a hand shake. He took my hand but instead lifted it up to his lips and kissed it.

"Alice Cullen." He repeated.

I couldn't help but gasp, oh wow, oh wow.

"There it is again." He commented on my emotions

I sighed, disappointed with myself. His eyes were raking all over me.

"Questions?" I reminded him.

"Oh, I'm sorry, miss." He apologised, "I was just wandering about what you meant by visions."

"Well, I can see the future, depending on what people what people decide, they change their mind, the vision changes." I enlightened him.

"Awesome." He said, I giggled, how childish.

"Also, why are your eyes that gorgeous amber colour?" He said smoothly.

"Okay, number one, stop flirting with me, number two-"I began.

"Flirting!? I'm offended!" He said in mock disbelief. I giggled again.

"Number two," I commenced," My family and I hunt off of animals, not humans."

"Hmmm, and what's that like?" He asked.

"Well, it kinda like living off of tofu and soy milk, but it's very rewarding." I informed him.

"Like how?" He asked.

"Well, we're not hurting humans, we can stand to mingle with humans and not attack them, the ache in the back of your throat gets duller and of course the "gorgeous amber eyes"." I quoted him. I leaned in to him so he could get a better look.

We were both laughing until we realised how close we were to each other's faces, I slowly leaned away from him.

"Anything else?" I asked quickly, a bit flustered.

"I'm sure more would come to me if you let me travel with you." He hinted.

I looked him over again and then said, "Sure."

We began to walk in no particular direction, talking.

JPOV

Oh great the best part of my week, hunting.

I spotted an unsuspecting middle aged man, alone, on a camp site.

I could feel how content he was. Well that was about to change, I gave out an inaudible sigh.

Then I pounced grabbing him and dragging him into a deeper part of the woods, before I finished the job. Why wouldn't he stop yelling?

"No! Wait please!" He begged, his emotions flying all over the place, he was terrified.

"Shut it! Don't make this any harder than it already is!" I said trying to ignore his emotions. I hate myself, I hate myself!

I had to do this, I was about to do it when I heard "No!" And I was tackled to the ground. "Go run! Tell no-one about this otherwise I'll be forced to hunt you down myself!" Said a chiming voice to my victim, "GO!"

He got away.

"What's wrong with you? You just lost me my meal!" I shouted at the tiny body holding me down, they had a lot of strength for someone so small.

"That _meal_ was a person, who could have a family and friends and a life!" They sounded disgusted with me, I couldn't blame them. This person was so angry.

"Why do you feel so angry over the fact that I was going to kill that human? It's our way of life." I said finally getting them off of me.

I got up and saw the tiny person lying on ground, staring at the sky. I decided that t would be impolite to just leave them there.

As I saw them completely I realised it was a tiny woman, the most beautiful woman I had ever had the privilege to lay eyes on.

"Can I help you up ma'am?" I asked, nervous for the first time in only God knows how long. She let me help her.

When she stood up I could see her in all her glory. I just stared. Then it dawned on me that sadness was rolling off of her.

"You're so sad." I told her.

"Yeah." She agreed," Well I have a right to be."

"What's wrong?" I asked, whatever was bothering her, I wanted it to stop.

"Well!" she said clearing her throat.

"The love of my life thinks that I hate him because I broke up with him, but the only reason I did it was because I had a vision that he belongs with another girl who is much better for him than I could ever be! Oh, so then I thought okay, why not be with him until this girl comes along then just deal with the pain? But oh no! It turns out the girl is gonna be my best friend. So I'm conflicted because I'm still in love with him but every time I kiss him I'm reminded that I'm betraying the best friend I will ever have!"

Her emotions were all over the place, hurt, guilt, anger, hope, love. Oh wait, "love of my life", "boyfriend", she's taken, how could she not be? But wait is it over between them? Wow, this girl is selfless, I mean seriously selfless.

As she was having her little rant, she was pacing back and forth, waving her arms about and bouncing around. She made me laugh; it was very comical to watch her.

When she finished she was breathing heavily.

"What are you laughing at Blondie?" She asked, oh she didn't like it.

I'd better calm her down. She relaxed then.

"Was that you?" She asked.

"Yes, I'm an empath, by the way, my name' s not Blondie, its Jasper Whitlock, Officer Jasper Whitlock." I explained.

She looked up at me; she was starting to feel turned on by me, I was glad the feeling was mutual.

"Wow. Okay." She said a bit dazed. I didn't really want her to get embarrassed so I tried not to let her see my smile, I looked at the ground.

"What?" She asked. Well if she really wanted to know, boy, I bet this girl could get anything she wanted out of me.

"Um, Empath." I said tapping my temple, "You're getting a bit turned on."

"I am not; I have a boyf-"She stopped, looking angry. She turned her back on me and began to walk away.

"I thought I'd better let you know that whatever people feel, I feel too. Although, I don't think it's just because of that...." I said trailing off.

She turned to look at me, scoffed, and walked away.

No, I didn't want her to leave, now that she had lit up my life I couldn't let her go.

"Wait! Don't leave...I- I um...I have questions." I said clutching at straws, catching up to her at vampire speed.

"Oh, yeah like what? Make it quick please; I'm only this little trip of mine to torture myself because I'm such a bad person." I told him.

"Well, that doesn't make any sense; you're obviously a very noble, considerate and loyal person if you're putting yourself through hell just so your friend and boyfriend will be happy together." I justified, trying to make her feel better, she didn't deserve to feel so sad.

She stopped, turning to look at me.

"Thank you very much, I needed that." She said smiling at me.

"So, have I proven myself to be a nice enough guy to know your name?" I asked.

She appraised me and then said, "Alice Cullen." She held her hand out for a hand shake, but I wanted a better gesture to show that her friendship wasn't all I was after. So I took her hand, lifted it up to my lips and kissed it.

"Alice Cullen."I repeated, a beautiful name to match the face.

She gasped and started to feel turned on again.

"There it is again." I commented on her emotions.

She sighed, she felt disappointed with herself. I still couldn't get over her beauty; I tried to take it all in.

"Questions?" I reminded me.

"Oh, I'm sorry, miss."I apologised, "I was just wandering about what you meant by visions."

"Well, I can see the future, depending on what people what people decide, they change their mind, the vision changes." She enlightened me.

"Awesome." He said childishly, she giggled; it was a wonderful sound, like a bell.

"Also, why are your eyes that gorgeous amber colour?" I asked her, rather smoothly.

"Okay, number one, stop flirting with me, number two-"She began.

"Flirting!? I'm offended!" I said in mock disbelief. She giggled again, I loved make her laugh and I loved hearing it.

"Number two," She commenced," My family and I hunt off of animals, not humans."

How strange, "Hmmm, and what's that like?"I asked.

"Well, it kinda like living off of tofu and soy milk, but it's very rewarding." She informed me; I doubted that, I must be horrible.

"Like how?" I asked.

"Well, we're not hurting humans, we can stand to mingle with humans and not attack them, the ache in the back of your throat gets duller-" Well I was surprised, all that did sound pretty good and plus animal's emotions were almost unintelligible to me,

-"and of course the "gorgeous amber eyes"." She quoted me. She leaned into me so I could get a better look. They were very gorgeous.

We were both laughing until we realised how close we were to each other's faces. Wow, I really wanted to grab her and kiss her, but she slowly leaned away from me, I had to respect her wishes, rather than grab her.

"Anything else?" She asked quickly, a bit flustered.

"I'm sure more would come to me if you let me travel with you." I hinted.

She looked me over again, _please say yes, please say yes, please say yes._

Then she said, "Sure."

_Yes!_

We began to walk in no particular direction, talking.

**I really like this chapter, it's Jazzy! Yay! I hope I portrayed him well, I hope I portray all the characters well but, you can't have it all. Lol.**

**I hope you guys enjoyed, if you want to hear more review, review, review! ******** :P Love ya!**

**From Livvy. xxx**


	7. Fate and Formalities

It was so natural to be with Jasper, talk with him, joke with him, and laugh with him. Every moment was so sincere. The time flew by as he told me about himself.

It was night-time, such a starry night, when he told about his past with Maria. We were lying on the grass in a field.

"-And so that's why I have all of these scars." He finished, a bit ashamed.

_Scars? _I looked down him to see that he was indeed covered in crescent scars. I hadn't even noticed before.

He saw me observing the scars. "Hideous aren't they?" He asked me.

"You'll never believe me but I honestly didn't notice until you told me." I said honestly. Looking up at him I saw that he looked very embarrassed.

"You know scars are thought to be a symbol of bravery in some cultures," I said lying back down on the grass," the men with the most scars are the most attractive to the women."

He rested his head next to mine, "Really?" He asked.

"Really." I confirmed. He gave me his stunning grin, I smiled back. His face became impassive he was leaning into me; I was seriously contemplating kissing him when I had a vision.

_Vision_

_Edward with the palms of his hands pressed to his forehead, alone in his room._

I started laughing hysterically; I didn't find what I saw remotely funny, it was nervous laughter. Poor Edward, alone in his room, most likely thinking of me when I'm here gallivanting with guys I barley know.

Then the laughter turned to angry mumblings as I got up at vampire speed and started walking around hitting my forehead with the palm of my hand.

Jasper grabbed my hand, stopping me. "Sorry! I'm sorry! Just don't do that to yourself."

It took me a while to calm down, even though I could feel his calm waves.

"I'm sorry, I won't do that to you again, it was very wrong on me." He admitted.

"No, the fault is mine; I don't want to lead you on Jasper." I said looking at him." I can't do that, I'm love with someone, in _love_."

_So very much in love_. I was remembering when Edward and had taken that trip together, to France, it was so romantic.

All that time we spent together, I wanted both of to be able to look back on it and smile. I would have to go back, explain, I owed him that much. I couldn't just hide from my problems, I had to face him.

So it was settled then, I was headed back.

"Jasper, the time I've spent with you has been amazing, but I have to return to my family." I told him, hugging him and setting off to my home.

"Really? So soon? Is there any way you can stay with me a bit longer." He asked.

"I'm afraid I can't, I miss them so much, and I have to explain things a bit more thoroughly to Edward. I will miss you very much, look me up if you're ever in the Olympic Peninsula, you will always have a place in my heart Jasper Whitlock!" I called back to him, as I ran. Then I remembered.

"Officer Jasper Whitlock." I corrected, smiling, I saluted him and winked. He smiled back, but it was a sad smile.

I then travelled alone for several days, I was almost home when I spotted a dear, and I was a bit thirsty.

I was about to pounce but there was a streak of gold then the dear was gone.

I turned to see Jasper draining the dear. When he had finished he said, "Well, I suppose this diet wouldn't be too horrible."

"Well, well, well Jasper, have you been following me?" I asked him, folding my arms and tapping my foot.

He leant against a tree, "Well, following is such a strong word, it's not my fault our path's happened to entwine again, maybe you could call it.....fate."

"I would have been less stupid if fate had suggested that we travel together in the first place." I said walking over to him.

"Well maybe fate was a bit confused, but fate got over it." He said, we weren't talking about fate anymore.

"Okay, you know what," I said walking up to him until we were very close,"Fate owes me a dear."

I gave him a hug, he hugged back.

"Now come on, were almost there." I said trying to prepare myself more than him.

I was daylight now, well sunrise to be exact.

"Whoa, swanky." Jasper summarised, as we caught a glimpse of the house through the trees.

"You better wait here while I explain." I told him, "When it's Okay I'll call you."

"It sounds as if they're gonna rip of my head or something."He laughed.

"No of course not, Edward might...." I trailed off

"You're joking right?" He stopped laughing when I didn't answer, "Right?"

I walked up the steps and up to the front door, all the while hyperventilating. I didn't enter; I just stared at the ground trying to get ready. _You can do this._

I raised my hand ready to knock, as I lifted my head up I saw that the door was already open and there were Carlisle, Esme, Rosalie and Emmett. Their faces were inexpressive, _Oh no, I knew it, they don't want me back._

"Hello." I said guilty.

Before I could say anymore I was brought into a group hug, we all started to laugh, I opened my eyes to see that I was being hugged by Esme, Carlisle and Emmett but not Rosalie, who was now walking back over to the door leading to the garage.

"Rosalie I-"I began.

"Save it Pixie! Do you have any idea how much you hurt him?" She said turning to glare at me.

"Where is he?" I asked uncomfortably.

"Hunting for the first time since you left, he's going to be so angry that you came as soon as he went." She told me. She looked at me for a moment and then reached for the door handle.

"Wait, if you just let me explain." I said to all of them but especially Rosalie."Well I better introduce you first."

"Introduce who?" Esme asked.

"Um- Jasper" I called to him.

Then Jasper appeared at the doorway,"May I come in please?" He asked politely.

"Of course." Carlisle said welcoming him.

Jasper stepped in, "Hello."He said.

"Oh, I get it. You had a vision that you'd meet someone better, so you dumped Edward to go out and find him." Rosalie said resentfully.

"No! Of course not. Jasper is my friend. I love Edward, I still do!" I hurt that she would even think that. "Look Jasper just wants to join the family."

"Is that true?" Carlisle asked Jasper.

"I would be honoured to join you family sir." Jasper said shaking Carlisle's hand.

"Call me Carlisle." He said and then introduced him to the rest of the family. Esme was happy to have a new adopted son.

Emmett exclaimed "Yes another guy! The girls are finally outnumbered."

Rosalie merely nodded at him when she was introduced.

When we were done with the formalities I told them all about the vision I had had about Bella and how Edward would fall for her. That I didn't want to betray Bella by being with him and how if we were together when they met it would just mess things up for them and I just wanted them to be happy together. I told them about what happened in Phoenix too.

When I finished the family were stunned, Esme looked at me with adoring eyes,"Oh my selfless girl" She said.

"That's what I said!" Jasper exclaimed,"Well the selfless bit, not the "My girl" bit."

The family laughed, even Rosalie.

"Are you gonna tell him?" Emmett asked when he had finished his booming laugh.

"About my visions? I was going to, why don't you think I should?" I asked them collectively.

"Well I was just thinking he might not be as open to being with this Bella if he knows that's the reason you're not with him, you know how stubborn he can get." Emmett said.

We all looked at him, puzzled.

"That's right, I _can_ be deep sometimes." He told us.

"Oddly, you're right Emmett. We'll have to keep this from him." I sighed. Then I remembered that Jasper didn't know.

"Jasper, Edward is a mind reader so just try and block your mind from him; think about a song or lines from a book or something." I told him.

"You got it." Jasper promised. Then I had a vision.

"He's coming." I informed them.


	8. Everything slows down

**I do not own any of the Twilight characters, or anything to do with the Twilight saga. That belongs to Stephanie Meyer and she rocks so why anyone want to steal her work!?**

**Please read and review. As strange as it sounds I like reviews, I know weird right?**

He walked in his eyes were glued to the floor, he looked lifeless. I'd done that.

_Oh Edward. _

He lifted his head and looked at me, his eyes lit up and before I could say anything to him I was being scooped up into his muscled arms.

"Alice! Oh Alice, you came back." He said holding me, lifting me slightly, I buried my head into his chest taking in his scent, I was so comfortable in his embrace. I had to come back to reality.

_Edward I can't do this. _

He looked down on me and I looked up at him with sad eyes. His eyes were so full of love, they were hard to resist but I had to. After a while he took a step back, still gazing at me with unconditional love. I had to look away.

"Where have you been?" He asked, sounding a little dazed.

"Here and there." I didn't really want to discuss it fully in front of the family.

Esme seemed to understand. "Jasper would you like to hunt with us?"She asked.

I looked to Jasper see him glaring at Edward, Edward turned when he heard Jasper's name, then glared back.

"Um-Edward, Jasper. Jasper, Edward." I said, well mumbled.

Edward and Jasper stepped toward each other, still glaring. They shook hands with intentional force; if they had been shaking a human's hand their bones would be shattered.

"Yes, I'd love to hunt with you." Jasper said to Esme, still glowering at Edward. Jasper was too much of a gentleman to decline.

"Let's go then." Carlisle said, watching Edward and Jasper carefully. Rosalie, Emmett, Carlisle, Esme and Jasper left, Jasper watching us over his shoulder the whole time.

Edward's face softened when he was alone with me, he went over to the couch and sat down, when I didn't follow he patted the seat next to him. I joined him, sitting as far away as I could from him on the sofa, I knew what close contact could lead to.

"How have you been?" I asked awkwardly.

"I have a feeling you already know."He said, he was smiling but it didn't reach his eyes.

"Once again, you prove that you know me too well." I chuckled.

We were silent for a moment; I started looking around the room.

"Alice let's not beat around the bush. What can I do to get you to come back to me?" He asked me.

"Edward, I know that you have no idea what is going on with me but we really cannot be together." I told him grudgingly.

He opened his mouth as if to say something but then closed it, looking defeated.

_Don't say it. Don't say it._

"No matter how much I want to." I said, it almost burst out of me.

"You-you want to?" He asked in disbelief.

"Oh Edward." I said moving closer to him, what was I doing? I was just going to mess him up."Can you just do something for me? Never doubt the fact that I love you very much."

"Okay so you love me?" He asked me dubiously, I nodded, "And I love you. So what are we doing!?"

_Tell him! No, he'll just reject her. Wow, if I ever needed proof that I'm going crazy, talking to myself._

"Reject who?" He sounded as crazy as I felt.

"Nothing forget I sai- thought anything." I said getting up and approaching the door,"What do you say we join the hunt?"

Then he suddenly blocked my path. I walked into him, my face in line with his stomach.

"What are you doing?" I asked muffled because my face was pressed against him.

"I'm sorry I just feel like I can't let you leave before..." He said trailing off.

"Before what?" I asked taking a step back. "Edward, can't we just be..." I stopped there, what could we be now? "...Friends?" I finished.

"As if that's possible now." He muttered.

_Of course it isn't, after all I've done to him, he must hate me deep down._

"No I didn't mean it like that, I just meant that it's going to be very, very hard for me to not be.....more than friends with you." He said sadly.

"Can we just at least try?" I asked desperately.

"Whatever makes you happy." He said.

"Hunting?" I suggested after a while.

"Sure." He said and we both took off to follow the others.

JPOV

I was finally able to put the face to the name, Edward walked in, moping, eyes on the ground.

He looked up as if someone had said something, his eyes locked onto Alice; he practically launched himself at her, hugging her. Jealousy flared up inside me, I could feel the intense love radiating between them, it was sickening.

"Alice! Oh Alice, you came back." He gushed.

They looked into each other's eyes, love, more love than I could stand, then sadness from Alice, she looked away at last.

"Where have you been?" He asked, he was so love sick.

"Here and there." She replied, feeling awkward

"Jasper would you like to hunt with us?"Esme asked me as I glared at Edward.

Alice and Edward looked up at me; he glared at me, anger coming from him.

"Um-Edward, Jasper. Jasper, Edward." Alice mumbled.

_Ok Edward, I don't like you and you don't like me, but let's keep up appearances with a handshake._

We took a step toward each other, still glaring. I grabbed his hand with crushing force, he reciprocated.

"Yes, I'd love to hunt with you." I said to Esme, I couldn't very well reject her offer, seeing as I was new to their family.

"Let's go then." Carlisle said, he was feeling wary as he watched Edward and me. I left with the others, watching the love birds over my shoulder.

We started running deep into the woods, "I can't thank you enough for accepting me into your family." I told them.

"Our pleasure Jasper, I'm sure you'll be and excellent addition to the family. Why don't you tell us about yourself?" Esme said as we ran.

I told them about my power and gave them the short version on my history with Maria.

We hunted together for a while, it was nice getting to know them, they really were very nice people.

After a short time Alice and Edward joined us, I just felt so irrationally happy to see Alice's face, her beautiful face, she lit up the whole forest.

I felt anger again, Edward obviously reading my mind, I really couldn't care less.

I heard a leaf rustle in the distance, yes it was a dear.

I dashed over to the dear, which was a fair distance away, snapped its neck so that it wouldn't feel pain and brought it back to Alice.

"I believe I owed you a deer." I said smiling at her. She felt a bit flustered again when I smiled at her, which made me happy.

"Why thank you. Um, private joke." She explained to the family.

_To the family, my family, that felt nice to think._

"Okay, time for a Cullen family game." Emmett boomed, clapping his hands and making us all jump.

"It's only a "Cullen" family game because not many other families hunt animals." Alice chimed, and then began sucking the deer's neck casually.

We all laughed.

"Okay person to get the biggest animal wins." Emmett called getting a heads start.

"False start!" Rosalie yelled after him and followed. Esme and Carlisle followed soon after.

I lingered while Alice finished off her deer, to the annoyance of Edward.

"Aren't you gonna try and catch up?" He asked shortly.

"I was just waiting for Alice." I said coolly.

"Well don't worry, I'll wait for her." He replied quickly.

"I can wait for her." I said, we were squaring up to each other now.

"Sure, but who's waiting for you?" Alice called back to us, we turned to see her running, looking over her shoulder at us and smiling impishly, it was so cute.

Edward zoomed after her, as did I; he didn't like my "cute" comment.

God damn it he was fast! I didn't want to trouble myself with keeping up, afraid to show myself up.

Then something occurred to me. I ran after him, trying to catch up, he began to speed up and eventually he was way ahead of me. As I had thought he'd tried to outdo me and that had resulted in me being alone with Alice.

Then I slowed and just ran alongside Alice, she looked up at me, my stomach flipped, she kept stunning me.

Then something happened, if I hadn't experienced it firsthand I would have called it cheesy and melodramatic. Everything seemed to slow down; there was nothing else, only her. There was a glow around her; she was a beacon of hope and wonder.

That was to moment I realised I was unconditionally and irrevocably in love with Alice Cullen.

Then I was so distracted I ran into what seemed like concrete.

"May I talk to you Jasper?" Said the object in my path. "Alone." The object was Edward.

I hadn't taken my eyes of Alice, who was looking back and forth between us warily.

I turned to Edward, he was livid, seething, he eyes blazed, but I stood my ground.

"Of course." We both ran into a deeper part of the trees, far away so no one would hear the "conversation".

Alice was calling after us. "Boys? What are you doing? No wait!" She was so alarmed that I could feel it from here. I didn't like to cause it.

"Don't come after us Alice." We said in unison. We looked at each other, annoyed. I didn't like having anything in common with him, neither did he.

**Wooo! I finally got the chapter the way I want it, hope you liked it. Sorry I took so long, writer's block struck again. I'll try to update soon, luckily I know what I'm gonna write next, it's gooooood. Lol**

 **:D**

**Love from,**

**Livvy.**


	9. Murderous rage

**I do not own any of the Twilight characters, or anything to do with the Twilight saga. That belongs to Stephenie Meyer and she rocks so why anyone want to steal her work!?**

**Please read and review. As strange as it sounds I like reviews, I know weird right?**

EPOV

We stepped into a clearing, I walked a bit further after Jasper stopped, then turned to face him.

I was too angry that mere words couldn't convey it, but I had to say something, sort this horrible mess out.

_Is he just going to stand there breathing heavily all day? _Jasper thought.

"Why are you here!?" Was all I could manage.

"Well, I ran several hundred miles with Alice and..." He began.

"Don't _you_ say her name!" I yelled. It sounded disgusting to hear him speak of my Alice with so much love in his voice. "And don't be smart, I meant why are you here in the form of a home wrecking sneak!?"

"Home wrecker!? What have I done?" He asked in what I suspected was supposed to be a shocked tone.

"Don't play dumb with me! You know I heard you say in your mind that you're in love with her." I spat at him.

He didn't deny it.

"Well you're just going to stay away from her. " I commanded.

_I couldn't live without her._

"Well that makes it easier for me; you can just go and die in a hole somewhere!" I told him.

"So you don't think she couldn't live without me either? We share something very deep, I know it." He said, picturing her perfect face in his mind.

"Stop it!" I said, but then I thought about it, how could I just send him away, Esme would never allow it, in her mind, he was already a son to her.

"If you are to stay here there are going to be some ground rules. Number one: No touching Alice. Number two: No being alone with Alice. Number three: No thinking about Alice."

"You two aren't together anyway, so what does it matter?" Jasper said shortly.

"Just because we're not together doesn't mean we're not in love!" I shouted.

"Does that even make sense to _you_?" He asked."Because it doesn't to me."

"I'm going to sort out whatever is going on with her, don't you worry, and while I'm trying you are not going to interfere, you understand me?" I said pointing my finger at him.

"She won't get back together with you, she's too noble." He said with respect for her.

He was recalling something in his mind.

_Alice was pacing, "The love of my life thinks that I hate him... I had a vision... I'm betraying the best friend I will ever have!"_

I could only get flashes of what she was saying because he was trying, unsuccessfully, to block his mind from me. Then he finally managed to conceal his mind by remembering a book.

_The American Civil War (1861–1865), also known as the War Between the States and several other names, was a civil war in the United States of America... _

I stared at him for a moment, eyes wide.

"You know." I said in disbelief. "You know what's wrong with her."

_Crap._

"You have to tell me." I said taking a step towards him.

"No." He said plainly.

"Tell-me-now." I said slowly, through gritted teeth.

"I will not betray her trust!" He said, looking me straight in the eye.

That was the last straw, he was withholding information I needed, he just wants to see me squirm and then take Alice away.

I lunged at him; a murderous growl escaping my chest, before I had closed the gap between him and me something very big tackled me.

APOV

"Don't come after us Alice." They said in unison as they disappeared from view.

Ohno, what was wrong? Jasper had been nothing but courteous since he arrived, why did Edward hate him so much? Nothing usually caused Edward to get angry like he was then, it was frightening. The only time I'd seen that angry was when a drunken human male tried to grab me, Edward almost tore him limb from limb, it took the whole family to hold him back. His one weakness, his protectiveness.

Protectiveness...

Why would he need to protect me from Jasper, he hadn't harmed me! It must have been something he was thinking about.

I heard a shout in the distance. _Why am I just standing here?_

"Emmett! Carlisle!" I shouted, running towards where they had gone.

As I got closer I heard, "Okay, I'm quite sure that my mountain lion is bigger than that fox, Em." Said a smug Rosalie.

"Rose look at it, it's massive! Way bigger than that tiny kitty." Emmett boasted.

I found Rosalie standing over a huge lion; it was drained of all life, as was the fox in Emmett's arms. Carlisle and Esme were watching them, amused looks on their faces.

I must have looked distressed because as soon as they saw me they ran over.

"What's wrong, Alice?" Esme asked concerned.

"Edward and Jasper were-"I began, but was cut off by a vision.

"_I will not betray her trust!" Said Jasper to a vicious looking Edward, he lunged at him and they began fighting. It was horrifying._

"No, they'll kill each other!" I screamed as I ran to Edward and Jasper.

The family were following me, good; I'd need help to stop them.

When I reached the clearing I stopped and saw both of them arguing from across the space between them, then my vision started.

"I will not betray her trust!" I tried to stop them but I was held back. Emmett flew forward and when Edward was just an inch away from Jasper, tackled him.

"Oh thank God." I gasped with relief, hand on my stopped heart. I and Esme, Rosalie and Carlisle who had been holding me, approached them.

Edward was still struggling against Emmett. I didn't think it wise to go over to Edward at the moment, so I went to Jasper.

"Are you alright?" I asked him, shaken.

"Yes, we just had a bit of a...disagreement." He said, looking into my eyes, I gulped.

"Gah!" Edward grunted with effort, still writhing, Emmett, Rosalie and Carlisle were now all holding him down.

"Alice can't you do something!?" asked an infuriated Rosalie.

I moved towards Edward and the others, as they held him down I knelt beside him and looked him in the eyes."Calm down, Edward." I said, so close to his face that I could feel my breath coming back to me as it wafted over his face. He looked as though all emotion had faded from him, he was dazed.

I didn't like having to dazzle him like that.

"I think it's best if these two calm down for a while, Alice, Emmett, take Edward back to the house." Carlisle suggested.

"I'm so sorry sir, I aggravate you're son so much that we almost attack each other on the first day I get here." Jasper apologised.

"It's fine Jasper." Said Carlisle, patting him on the back.

"After all it takes two to start an argument."Said Rosalie as Emmett and I walked with Edward to the house.

**This chapter was very annoying to write, sorry if it's crapola! **

**Review please! Even if you think it's, as I said, craploa.**

**Love,**

**From Livvy.**

**xxx**


	10. Cupcakes and stupid romantic fantasies

**I do not own any of the Twilight characters, or anything to do with the Twilight saga. That belongs to Stephenie Meyer and she rocks so why anyone want to steal her work!?**

**Please read and review. As strange as it sounds I like reviews, I know weird right?**

APOV

Emmett and I sat Edward on the couch; his breathing was starting to get back to normal.

I faced him and put my hands on both his shoulders, "Are you alright?" I asked anxiously.

"Yes. Yes, I think so." He said, nodding.

"Good." I sighed, and then I hit him.

"Hey!" He protested.

"What were you thinking!? Attacking Jasper like a rabid animal, I saw what would have happened Edward! Do you think I would be able to retain my sanity if anything happened to you?" There was a twinkle in his eye when I said that. "Or Jasper for that matter...You're better than that Edward."

He gave a growl when I mentioned Jasper but I ignored it, waiting for him to explain himself.

"I'm sorry, I lost control, I unleashed all the kempt up anger I was feeling on him...for no reason. It was very juvenile of me." He looked as if he had more to say but didn't want to say it.

We looked at each other, topaz on topaz.

_Kiss him, kiss him! _My mind screamed at me. He nodded, ever so subtly.

_What's wrong with me!? I'm acting like some hormone crazed teenager._

"Who wants' cupcakes!?" I asked, madly, jumping up from where I was and prancing over to the kitchen. I heard Edward sigh, frustrated.

"Um, Alice we don't eat." Emmett reminded me sceptically.

"Oh right, we don't do we? Ha! Well I guess I'll just go sit...on the chair...over here." I said in an extremely high voice very unlike my own, taking a seat in the armchair furthest away from Edward.

"Riiiight." Said Emmett, an eyebrow raised."So dude is this whole spontaneous fighting thing gonna carry on, are Carlisle and eye gonna have to keep an eye on you?"

"No Emmett, but thank you for saving me from myself earlier." Edward thanked him, flashing that dazzling smile of his.

He looked at me.

_I didn't mean that!_

"Well I guess I'll go find the others-"Emmett began, but he stopped when I shot him a look. He knew he was doing something wrong when I gave him that look.

"Or...we could watch some T.V. here-"he stopped again as Edward gave him one of his looks. _He wants him to leave? Aw crap._

"Err...we could...I could....maybe." His head was darting back and forth between us, he looked like a cartoon. Mine and Edward's looks were growing with intensity.

"Cupcakes do sound good right now!" Emmett whimpered.

"Sure you go make those cupcakes and I'll, get rid of some stress." I said, rising and heading towards the garage.

"What are you going to do?" Edward asked.

"Do you even have to ask?" I said heading out the door.

"Shopping."Edward and Emmett stated.

I had my hand on the handle of my yellow Porsche 911 Turbo when I felt a surge of guilt. I loved this car; Edward had gotten it for me after I had spotted one on our trip to Rome. He had gotten it for me as soon as we got back. He was so good to me.

I sighed as I got into the car, _see you soon Edward._

I floored it out of the garage, shopping was just what I needed. I turned onto the highway; the road was free of other drivers so I was able to go at over 100 miles per hour.

I put down the convertible roof; I loved the feeling of the wind in my hair and on my face._ Nine in the Afternoon _by_ Panic at the Disco_ came on the radio.

"Oh yeah!" I said hopping in my seat to the music, "Nine in the afternoon, your eyes are the size of the moon, you could, cause you can, so you do!"

Then I had a vision.

_Jasper, "Um...hi." He said awkwardly._

I drove for a moment, perplexed.

"Um...hi." Said Jasper, I turned to see him in the back seat.

"Ahhhhhh!" I screamed. I swerved the car, then he screamed, it would have been funny but I was in complete shock.

I pulled over.

"Jasper!" I squeaked."I don't know how you did it, but you surprised the seer!"

"What are you doing here!?" I asked.

"Um. I don't know, I just..." Jasper began.

JPOV

I watched as Alice headed back to the house, arm around Edwards waist, Emmett by their side.

Edward was feeling very ashamed, _serves him right_.

Oh who was I kidding? Could I blame him for loving Alice too, I mean who wouldn't? He was obviously a nice guy if Alice could _love_ him.

Oh but I still hated it!

"Are you alright dear?" Esme asked me, bringing me out of my reverie.

"Yes, I'm fine, thank you, I just feel like I need a bit of time to reflect." I explained.

"Sure, take your time; we'll just finish our hunt." Carlisle said with compassion.

They began to head back to the forest but Rosalie kept looking back to me, she eventually decided to return to where I was.

"I don't know why but, oddly, I feel bad for you." She told me, confused. "Are you sure you're alright?"

I was still staring at the back of Alice's beautiful head; I turned to Rosalie, "Yes, as I said I just need to think about things."

She looked from me to Alice then back.

"I want to talk to you later okay? Somewhere without fear of eavesdroppers."

"In the forest at nine?" I asked, wondering why she felt concern for me.

"Right." Then she followed Esme and Carlisle into the forest.

With one last fleeting look at Alice I went into the trees, hands in my pockets, eyes on the ground.

What was I doing? The way Rosalie and Carlisle felt about Edward right now...Rosalie, disgust, Carlisle, such disappointment. It was my fault.

That's when I decided that I mustn't antagonise Edward. I was in love with Alice, yes, but I mustn't flaunt it. Now that I think about it...poor Edward, imagine not being able to be with the person you love...

_Wait, poor me_! I didn't have to imagine that, because I couldn't have Alice.

One: She was still in love with Edward. The love for him oozed out of her.

Two: It would break Edward's heart if I confessed my love for Alice and the feeling was mutual. I would take the high road, even if he didn't want to, I would treat him as a brother.

_Huh, not as hard as I would have thought._

Three: She had already rejected me before, if she didn't want me then why would she ever want me in the future?

_The future..._

Of course! Bella Swan! She was the key! If I could just wait until Edward fell in love with her I could have my Alice, no strings attached.

I had to make it my personal mission to make sure Bella grew up healthy, happy and most importantly _safe_.

I was standing in front of the house, I glanced at my reflection in the window, a huge grin was plastered on my face, I was so happy that I had thought of a plan that got me a little bit closer to being with Alice.

I was about to climb the porch steps to the entrance of the Cullen house, but I sensed a great deal of embarrassment and tension from there. _What was that about?_

So instead I used the lower ground entrance to the garage.

I walked into find a blood red M3 (ironic), a shiny silver Volvo, a huge jeep, a Mercedes S55 AMG and Yellow Porsche 911 Turbo.

As I walked past the cars I was hit by smell, a beautiful fragrance, it was coming off the Porsche.

Alice's car, obviously.

I wanted to just walk away but the smell pulled me towards the car, I could just sit inside for a while, I hoped that the others would think I was still out.

When I got into the back seat the smell, her smell overwhelmed me, it was amazing, like her. I lied down on the leather interior, taking in the smell; I was almost in a daze.

I suddenly felt very guilty, why? I wasn't doing anything wrong. Well, _that_ wrong.

Then the car door opened and a much frazzled Alice entered, sighing, if my heart was beating it would have stopped.

She didn't notice me.

_What do I do? What will she think if finds me in here? And of course she'll ask why. What do I say? "Well I was absolutely intoxicated by your aroma and had to sniff your car..."_

_Wow, I am crazy. Now that's just scary._

_Oh, and then she'd just say "Okay. I'm intoxicated by your aroma too." Then she'd giggle that cute giggle of hers and we'd start to kiss..._

_No, what if Edward can hear me, I'm getting ahead of myself here. Stupid romantic fantasies._

I was about to say something when she started the car and sped out of the garage. I tried to steal a look at her without her seeing me.

_She is just so beautiful_, I know I kept saying it but it was true.

We were on the highway now, everything past by in a blur, although that may be because I was with Alice rather than the speed of the car.

She let down the roof. The wind went through her spiky black hair; she closed her eyes, feeling the wind on her perfect face, wow.

A song came on the radio, I didn't recognize it. As soon as she heard it she said, "Oh yeah!"

I loved how something like a song she liked coming on the radio could make her so elated. "Nine in the afternoon, your eyes are the size of the moon, you could, cause you can, so you do!"

She was really getting into it, she was so happy, it made me happy. I wanted to sing along with her, laugh and hop about like she was.

She stopped hopping, her face went blank, a vision.

When she came out of it she looked very confused, well I guess it was now or never.

"Um...hi." I said sheepishly.

She turned to look at me, and then screamed, she swerved the car.

I yelled, neither of us would get hurt if we crashed but it was still created a jolt in my stomach.

She pulled over.

"Jasper!" She squeaked."I don't know how you did it, but you surprised the seer!"

"What are you doing here!?" She asked.

"Um. I don't know, I just..." I began but I didn't know where I would end.

**Woooo! This chapter is done, it was hard, aw I say that every time, lol.**

**I'd like to thank my friend Bethan for giving me advice on my story, she helped alot.**

**BTW, I just realised that in my first chapter "In the beginning." I said that Rosalie had an M3..............**

**50 years ago.......My bad!**

**Lmao!**

**So that's chapter ten of Alice's epic adventure! Woooo!**

**Wait, "Alice's epic adventure." I like it!**

**Nah I'll just stick with "Love Changes." I think. Hehe.**

**Love all you guys, especially those who review...-Hint hint...nudge nudge-**

**I'd also like to thank.... (God listen to me, I sound like I'm giving an acceptance speech at the Oscars, lol. Maybe someday.)**

**My most frequent reviewers: ****Stephycats7785****, ****Randomenated-Cullen**** and ****Oddieox**** (first reviewer and has an awesome name.) These people all get (mumbles: metaphorical) COOKIES!**

**If you would like to be a part of this exclusive group of people.....you know what to do.**

**Aw, I'll just say it anyway...Review!!!**

**Love,**

**From Livvy.**


	11. Shopping Well this is an Alice story

**I do not own any of the Twilight characters, or anything to do with the Twilight saga. That belongs to Stephenie Meyer and she rocks so why anyone want to steal her work!?**

**Please read and review. As strange as it sounds I like reviews, I know weird right?**

APOV

I was still staring incredulously at Jasper, waiting to know why he was in my car.

"Jasper...tell me the truth," I said slowly, putting my hands over my face and then dragging them through my hair,"...are you, or are you not....stalking me!?"

He stopped spluttering and began to chuckle "Wow Alice, over react much?" He asked.

I raised an eyebrow at him.

"Right, stupid question, it's one of your quirky qualities." He said shaking his head and smiling.

"Ahem." I coughed.

"Oh well, I just...I guess I needed a place to calm down, I feel so ashamed, I'm sorry by the way, provoking Edward was very foolish of me."

"You provoked him?" I asked, "How?"

"Um...Well I tried to beat him at running didn't I?" Jasper said.

"That's all!?" I asked furious.

"Well no, I there was some other stuff I'd rather not talk about." He said looking away from me.

I was very frustrated, I wanted to get the truth out of him.

"Come on Jazz, you can tell me, you know I won't judge you." I said schmoozing him.

"Jazz?" He said cocking his head to one side.

I couldn't help but giggle, "Hasn't anyone called you Jazz before?"

"Well, I've never been as close to anyone as I am to you." He said his eyes lighting up.

He looked deeply into my eyes, into my soul. His golden curls were tousled in the breeze, his lips looked soft, I'd love to touch them, but it wouldn't be the same as feeling my lips on his.

_WHAT IS WRONG WITH ME!?_

"Okay," I said trying to snap myself out of it."Let go home, I guess."

I turned to the steering wheel.

"Wait." He said carefully climbing into the passenger seat. "You're so disappointed, what were you planning to do today?"

In truth I was disappointed that I didn't kiss him.

_That's not true!_

"We both know it is." I mumbled to myself.

"Huh?" He said looking puzzled.

"Nothing...I was actually going to go shopping, but-" I began.

"Well why don't we go then?" He asked.

"You- you want to go shopping with me?" I asked in disbelief.

"Sure, why not? Don't the others go shopping with you?" He queried.

"Not anymore," I said sadly," Rose does occasionally, Esme does when she's decorating, Carlisle, Emmett and Edward hate shopping, they used to go with me to make me happy but now..."

"How bad could it have been?" He asked sceptically.

"Well, to be fair you've never been shopping with me." I reasoned Smiling grimly to myself.

"Not even Edward would go with you? That doesn't seem very like the noble, kind, self sacrificing Edward you've told me about." He said, brow furrowed.

_No I guess not. No come on, Edward's more to me than a shopping partner._

"Yeah why are you here again?" I asked sarcastically.

"I'm sorry, look let's just go shopping, Okay?" He said beaming.

"Really? Oh this is gonna be great!" I said full of glee.

Jasper and I drove the rest of the way Port Angeles, it was a cloudy day, perfect for a vampire day out.

We arrived in the parking, I hopped out of the car.

"Oh, you are so gonna regret this." I taunted him.

"We'll see shall we." He said smiling.

Much to my surprise Jasper did not once complain about how many shops and went in, and there were _a lot_. Nor did he complain about how long we spent in the shops or how much I purchased.

I had to give it to Jasper, I even made him be my "Ken doll" for the day, I just loved to play dress up.

His goofy smile never left his face all day.

I was happier than I had been in a long time.

Even though the fashion in the 90's was seriously dull, but I wouldn't have to wait long before designers got some sense, according to my vision anyway.

_Jimmy Choo's and Gucci and vogue, Oh my!_

_I can't wait!_

Being psychic can have its draw backs, impatience for example.

I had to wait for new styles, new cars, new life long best friends...It could get tiresome.

I couldn't believe it but after hours of shopping...I was shopped out!

That's right I, Alice Cullen, was shopped out!

I couldn't believe it either.

After several trips to my car, which was threatening to buckle under the weight of shopping bags, Jasper and I walked along pier by the shore.

We just walked in a comfortable silence, until I noticed that his grin was still prominent on his face.

I stared up at him in awe, he noticed me looking then asked, "What?"

"Nothing, it's just...how have you managed to stay so unbelievably happy?" I questioned.

"It's you." He said smiling down on me.

"Me?" I said, taken aback.

"Well your just so happy and hyper all the time that I find myself drawn to you, and today was just...something else." He sighed happily.

I looked away embarrassed, "Really?"

"Now that I know how happy shopping makes you...please let me go with you whenever you need a partner." He asked genuinely hopeful.

I looked at his joyful face as we sat down on a near bench overlooking the pier.

"You got it." I smiled.

"Yes!" He said doing a little shuffle in his seat.

"You did _not_ just do a victory dance." I said in disbelief.

"What if I did? It's good to dance once in a while. Try it." He coaxed.

Wow had the tables turned or what, there was Jasper willing to dance in middle of the street and me having to calm him down.

"Jazz if you really want to dance, there's a club over there." I chuckled pointing to the club named "Burning Desire."

"Sure lets go!" He said taking my hand and running to it at human speed.

It was the funniest thing I'd ever experienced.

Jasper and I danced together and we were the life and soul of the club. By the end of it everyone new our names and were cheering us on.

Then I had a vision.

_Edward was leaning against a bar, with an untouched beverage in his hand, he looked furious._

And sure enough I turned to the bar to see a disgruntled Edward. I went over to him. He wasn't the only one who was angry.

"Outside, now." We said in unison, through gritted teeth.

We walked out the back into an alley way.

"What are you doing here? Did you follow me? This crosses the line Edward. How could be so disrespecting of my privacy that you would follow me like this! Find me gone again!? I'm not going anywhere Edward, I only left the first time because I was confused. I wouldn't do that to you again."

I screamed at him as he yelled,

"Why are you here with him? How do you know you can trust him? Did you care about how worried I would be to find you gone again!? _Oh I've crossed the line! _I was just worried about you, it's not a question of privacy. How do I know you wouldn't run away again anyway? You've done it once!"

"What is wrong with you!?" We both ended.

We both glared at each other, anger coursed through me.

_How dare he think that he could control me? That stupid, idiotic, possessive..._

We were both breathing heavily. Right there was the moment that anger turned into passion.

We embraced and started kissing, everything else left my mind, all that I cared about was the fact that I hadn't kissed him in what seemed like a lifetime.

It was better than I remembered it, the way his lips danced with mine, the sheer feeling of elation. The best part was that we would never really need to come up for air.

"This is wrong" I said in between kisses.

"No, it's not wrong, it's so very right can't you feel it?" He said fervently.

"We're making out in an alley." I said breathing heavily, as he kissed my neck," Who kisses somewhere like this and can honestly say it feels right?"

"I can. Anywhere would feel like I was atop the Eiffel tower at sunset as long as I was with you, kissing you, holding you."

I had my arms around his neck, I was still kissing him passionately, I had to control myself. I rested my forehead against his, my eyes were still closed, we weren't kissing but our lips were mere inches away.

I didn't even realise I was whispering, quite seductively I might add, "We _must_ stop. It's only going to make things harder for us later. We are so going to regret this."

"To be honest Alice, right now, I really don't care." He whispered in that velvety voice of his.

His lips attacked mine, I didn't even flinch.

I heard a door swing open. I looked around to see Jasper looking shaken and hurt.

"Jasper." I gasped.

For a moment he just stared the two of us, then he glowered at Edward, enraged. I couldn't help but cling on to Edward harder, I didn't want a repeat of last time, when they almost tore eachother to pieces.

Then he looked at me, his eyes, he looked betrayed. Then he blinked and looked at the ground. He ran away.

JPOV

I was laughing and joking with all the humans, Alice was right humans deserved their lives, they shouldn't be taken away from them by us.

Speaking of Alice, where was she?

Then all I felt was overwhelming lust.

_No, no, no!_

I followed the lust, I burst through the back door to find Alice and Edward, making out.

I was so upset and confused, I leave her alone for one second and he comes out of nowhere to whisk her away. I glared at him, he found it funny, I wanted to tear him limb from limb.

Then fear filled Alice, she clung to him. Of course, she loves him. I couldn't hurt her.

_Whatever makes her happy._

Then I ran away, back to the house I guess, I just couldn't stay there.

EPOV

I was kissing her, I was kissing Alice.

It just felt so right.

The door to the alley way swung open.

There was little Jazzy, he looked a tad upset that I was Alice's choice, it was very humorous.

He looked angry, here we go again, another fight. Wait we couldn't in front of Alice. I was about to suggest that we take this elsewhere when he looked back at Alice who was clinging on to me.

Then what he thought stopped me in my tracks.

_Whatever makes her happy._

He ran away then.

The way he had put her happiness before his own, it made me realise how selfish I was.

I didn't deserve Alice.

Jasper Whitlock was ten times the man I'd ever be.

**I hope this chapter doesn't anger you. I was thinking **_**Poor Jasper, poor Jasper!!!**_

**I'm sorry but it needed to happen. You shall see that it was all worth it! How does Edward know Jasper's full name? Because he is a mind reader he just knows!**

**Love from,**

**Livvy.**


	12. Jasper and Rosalie's talk

JPOV

I ran back to the house, I made the mistake of running back to Alice's car at first, I realised that it was her car, but it had felt like our car. This just made me feel even worse.

So I ran back, cutting through trees, they'd never catch me up at the speed I was going, even in cars. Who was I kidding? Catch me up...as if they'd follow. They probably continued their heated make out session as soon as I left.

_It's what she wants! He had her before she even knew you existed. Give it up!_

Yes, that is what I'd do; I'd just give up my obsession with her. I'm just hurting everyone. I'm hurting her, who would want to be torn between two people? I'm hurting him, when he sees me with her he feels not only rage but a deep sadness and longing. I'm hurting the family; I bet they think it's my entire fault that they split in the first place.

And lastly, I'm hurting myself. I'll either become bitter or go insane with desire and jealousy.

I reached the forest surrounding the Cullen house and couldn't bring it upon myself to enter; I was so distraught; the family didn't have to be empath's to notice it.

"Well we do like to cut it close, don't we?" Said an approaching voice,"8:59"

"Rosalie?" I asked, my voice cracking.

Her footsteps stopped, I sensed realisation and concern.

"What's wrong!?" She asked and arrived next to me in an instant.

"N-nothing." I lied feebly as she rubbed my back comfortingly.

"Don't you lie to me Jasper; do you think I'm an idiot?" She asked me rhetorically.

I stared at the forest floor, shaking my head.

"Is...is it about Alice?" She attempted get something out of me, but what she got I bet she didn't expect. I hugged her, just for comfort.

I could feel that she was shocked but that faded and she hugged me back.

I realised that Alice had opened a door inside me. I realised that I could feel and manipulate emotion, but I rarely expressed it. Right now, I was sad. I needed somebody to tell me it was okay.

Right on cue Rosalie said,"It's okay." She was like the sister I'd always wanted, but never had.

"You gonna tell me what happened?" She asked me after a while.

"I saw Alice and Edward making out." I said, hating the words.

"God, can't they make their minds up? Are they together or not!?" She whisper-shouted.

I gave a soft chuckle, so did she.

"So, you like Alice?" It sounded as if she already knew but was just clarifying. "Or is it Edward you like?"

She tittered.

I looked seriously at her, "Well..."

Her laughter died away, her eyes widened.

"Calm down! I'm only joking." I assured her, laughing at her expression.

Then she did calm down, with a little help from me.

"And I don't like Alice." I told her. She raised an eyebrow. "I love her." I explained.

"Aw. Well how sweet." She said making ones of those faces girls make when they think something's really cute, you know the face.

I realised I was still hugging her, so I sat next to her on the earth.

"It doesn't matter anyway. She wants Edward...not me." I said frowning at the ground.

"That doesn't mean she doesn't love you too." She offered," I've seen the way she looks at you. And I know my sister; she's the type of person who puts the people she loves first. She would never want to betray anyone, that's why she can't act on the way she's feeling towards you. Also, to be honest, she probably doesn't even realise she has feelings for you. I know she looks happy and chirpy all the time, but she's confided in me that her self-esteem not that high, I'm sure it's unfathomable to her how Edward loves her, let alone you."

Wow, Rosalie really knows the way Alice's mind works.

"That may well be Rose but she's happy with him, I just want her to be happy."

"Very selfless." She observed," How on earth will you cope? Guys are so possessive; Emmet has always told that he couldn't stand watching me with another guy."

"I guess I'll just have to." I said dismally.

"I'll help you in any way I can." She resting her hand on my shoulder, I put my hand on hers.

"Thanks." I said smiling at her, she smiled back.

I suddenly felt jealousy.

"What's going on?" A voice like chimes asked.

It was Alice, she and Edward stood before us looking and feeling very confused.

APOV

Edward and I just stood there after Jasper had run away. We realised that we were still entwined; we stepped away from each other.

Jasper had looked so hurt just then. _Hurt that I had left without telling him? Yes that must be it._

"Come on, Alice. You know that's not the reason." Edward said, looking at me.

I looked back at him, puzzled.

"You _honestly_ don't know?" He asked me.

"Know what?" I asked him back.

"Maybe I shouldn't say, let you figure it out on your own. You'll never be with me again if you know. Then again, that's why I should tell you, I'm so selfish when it comes to you, not good enough." He mumbled more to himself than me.

"You're scaring me Edward, what is it?" I asked a final time. When I said his name something seemed to trigger within him, he would do anything for me.

Then he blurted it out.

"He's in love with you."

This completely shook me. He couldn't be, he was just my friend. Why would he love me? I mean come on. _Me? _He could have whoever he wanted, why would he want me? Why did Edward anyway? Nothing special about me. They both deserved better.

"No. No...no." I protested, shaking my head.

"Yes. Yes...yes." Edward said, "By the way, you really do not give yourself enough credit. You're the kindest, most gorgeous, most- sorry. I get carried away, although you're all that and more. I better stop doing that if we're not going to be together."

I looked up at him, shocked. "You agree?"

"Yes. We can't exactly be together while Jasper is in love with you too, I realise that now." He said.

"How long have you known? Did he just think it?" I asked.

"Well...he actually realised it while hunting with us but I-"He began.

"And yet you made out with me anyway!" I said outraged.

"I'm sorry Ally! You know there's no stopping us when we get going." He said with a small smile.

"Yeah." I said more calmly, reminiscing. We looked at each other.

"Friends!" We both reminded each other at the same time.

"Anyway, is that why you attacked him?" I asked, trying to get past the awkwardness.

He nodded.

"But I'm not worth it!" I objected.

"Oh yes you are Alice and I'm sure Jasper would agree." He said, looking at his shoes, "Are you going to...go out with him?" He sounded so miserably.

"Edward! Am I the type to dump someone and go off with another guy straight away?" I asked him. "Not that you're dumped by the way, we decided this right?"

"Uhuh." He said, "Even though we're still in love."

"Yep." I added, "We're doing what's best for Jasper."

"Although..."He started.

"No! No although. We just have to control our selves. We can do that, right?"

"Right." He said doubtfully, but it was something.

"Let's go." I said and we set off.

"Where's your car?" I asked him.

"I ran." He said.

"You ran!?" I asked sceptical.

"I was worried about you. I realised both you and he were gone and I just snapped. Besides, you say it like it was hard, it's as easy as breathing, you know that." He said.

"Well you can ride back in my car then." I suggested.

After his ridicules about my about of shopping, and my long winded explanation as to why clothes are a crucial part of existence that lasted all the way home, we parked the car in the garage. Deciding to leave the bags until later.

We were about to head up to the living room when we heard distant voices coming from the forest. We followed them; they were a fair way away, so we only heard the last snippet of the conversation.

"-couldn't stand watching me with another guy." That was Rosalie's voice.

"I guess I'll just have to." That was Jasper's.

"I'll help you in any way I can." She said.

"Thanks." He said.

We walked towards them to see they were sat on the forest floor facing each other, her hand was on his shoulder, and his hand was on hers.

Jealousy shot through me.

"What's going on?" I asked them struggling to keep calm.


	13. Jasper's award

**I do not own any of the Twilight characters, or anything to do with the Twilight saga. That belongs to Stephanie Meyer and she rocks so why anyone want to steal her work!?**

**Please read and review. As strange as it sounds I like reviews, I know weird right?**

JPOV

I felt a wave of annoyance from Rosalie, Jealousy was rolling off of Alice and Edward was a sea of confusion.

I stole a glance at Rosalie, she returned it.

"Just talking." I told them simply. Then without another word Rosalie and I set off towards the house.

"Hey!" I heard Alice squeak. She ran to me at a high speed, even for a vampire. She spun me around.

"What do you mean _Just talking_?" She quoted me.

"It means more than one person discussing a certain topic, do you get it?" Said Rosalie, she wasn't angry, just impassive, which, in my opinion, was much worse.

"But...but." Alice stammered.

"Yes?" I asked.

She just gaped at us, as did Edward when he caught up. Alice had something to say but she couldn't articulate it.

Rose looked at me, I shrugged, we continued to run to the house leaving the two of them there.

We arrived at the house to find Esme and Carlisle talking across the table and Emmett watching television on the couch. Rose went over to join him.

"Hey babe!" He said enthusiastically then hoisted her onto his lap, she giggled.

I watched them for a brief moment, that was nice, I wanted that. Although I wanted it with a particular someone who was with another man, not nice.

I went over to Carlisle, "Um, excuse me Carlisle, this is rude of me but I was wondering if I had a room." I asked with a slight grin.

"Oh, of course Jasper, take your pick of the rooms." He said with a smile.

"I'll show you them if you want." Rosalie offered from the couch, rising.

"Bah!"

"Eh!"

The noises came from the doorway where two very alarmed people stood.

"I'll show you." Alice suggested. Edward nodded ferverently.

_Odd._

"Okay." Said Rose absentmindedly as she snuggled back in to Emmett.

"Alright then." I said, I began to walk up the stairs. She ran to my side, not her usual skip.

We walked at human speed then, I tried not to look at her, all the emotion would come pouring out if I did.

"You can't even look at me can you?" She said, her voice quivering.

Just then I heard Rosalie suggest some music, the stereo came on loudly, they could still hear but they had to try a little harder. I was grateful to Rose.

"What?" I asked Alice.

"Look i'm sorry about what happened Jasper I didn't mean to hurt you. I didn't even know that you..." She began.

I looked at her nudging her to continue. God I shouldn't have looked at her, she was magnificent, radiant, everything. I looked away again, I couldn't stand it.

"That you love me." She said quietly.

What I said next took every ounce of strength I possessed within me.

"I don't love you." I said looking at her, trying to put a confused expression on my face.

She looked upset, I mean really upset, why was she so upset!?

"Wait...oh Alice, don't cry." I said trying to comfort her. She had no reason to be sad.

"I'm not crying...that's physically impossible." She said trying to steady herself.

I calmed her down. When her breathing was back to normal she motioned for me to follow her and she jumped out of the nearest window. I sighed. Why was she doing this to me?

I followed, we ran into the forest away from prying eyes, or ears for that matter.

She turned suddenly and asked, "What's going on? I thought that you loved me. Edward said so."

"Before or after your make out session?" I asked a little too harshly. She looked at the ground.

_Wait, don't give yourself away._

"Don't worry about it." I said dismissively.

"Don't worry about it? How can I not worry about you after what I've done to you?" She said walking up to me.

"Don't think I didn't see your face when you saw us. Are you telling me that you don't have any feelings for me at all?" She said softly, she turned my face to look at hers. Her soft touch was like silk, I couldn't help but gasp. I stared at her.

_She wants the truth? The truth is I'm head over heels in love with her, she is my life. I'd die without her now, even though I can't, I'd find a way. Every time I see her It's like I've been blind for decades, now I can see and she is the sun. _

I wanted to tell her all that and more. I wanted to take her my arms and show her what one of my kisses would feel like.

But of course I couldn't, _she loves him, not me_.

"No." I answered her.

Her hands were on my sides, but they drifted away.

"Why would Edward lie about something like that?" She asked.

_Very good question._

"He didn't lie, I think he just misunderstood, I- I'm in love with someone else." I said without thinking.

"It's Rosalie isn't it?" She asked.

"What!? Of course it's not Rosalie!" I said, startled.

"Don't lie Jasper! Edward and I saw you together." She said looking like she was on the verge of dry sobbing.

"I'm not lying, besides why do you care?" I shot back at her.

"I...I d-don't. I'm just thinking about Rosalie and Emmett, I don't want them to be torn apart." I said quickly.

"Well they won't be, we're just friends, and you can just be with Edward without any guilt now because I don't feel jealous at all." I said to her. We were glaring at each other.

Then I remembered.

"Unlike you." I said, a smug smile creeping onto my face.

"Huh?" She said, worried.

"When you saw us together...you were jealous." I said.

"N-no I- what are talking about? I w-wasn't." She said unconvincingly.

"You can't lie to the _empath_ about what you were feeling Alice." I said, I was walking towards her, she was backing away, searching for a reply.

"Wow, I can't believe that. Now tell me Alice, what would a woman deeply in love with someone, be feeling jealous over another guy for?" I said, she had feelings for me, jealousy wasn't what I wanted but still.

Her back had hit a tree now, she was still gaping at me. I leant down further so that our faces were in line. "That sounds very strange to me, does it to you?" I stared into the open space to the right of her.

She felt jealous, she had gotten a little taster of the hell I've been through.

I chuckled softly. Then I realised how close my face was to hers. I looked at her. Her eyes wide, then she closed them, she was leaning in.

_She was leaning in to me. _She_ was leaning in to _me_! _

She was seriously turned on, lust was rolling off of her.

_Lust_.

I didn't want her lust, I wanted her love.

Her lips had barely touched mine, I jumped several feet back.

"Hey!" We both cried.

She was disappointed .

"What are you trying to do to me Alice!?" I said brushing my hair back from my face.

"You're the one who...who...made me." She gasped.

"I didn't do anything that was all you!" I insisted.

She looked at me, feeling hurt. "You...you really don't want me do you?" She sunk to the floor, she put her head in her hands.

I really couldn't think of anything to say to her that wouldn't dig a deeper hole. So I went over to her, sat beside her and hugged her. A hug was perfectly acceptable. She hugged back so tightly that it almost winded me. She nestled her face into my chest, I couldn't help but catch the scent of her hair, it was beautiful, just like her.

I didn't like lying to her but now she could be with Edward without any guilt. She could be happy. That is until Bella comes along...._aw crap_.

_That little twinge of jealous was just in passing, I'm sure. _

_Well, I better not stay here hugging her, just in case. Oh god I wish I could stay here like this for all eternity._

_Edward! _I mentally yelled. _She needs you._

Within a matter of seconds he arrived, but he stood away.

I was confused. _Take her._

He just stood there shaking his head, hands raised as if rejecting.

_What's wrong with you, will you please just take her? You're not making this any easier for me._

He sighed and took my place, but Alice tried to hold on. _Oh god no._

I pried her off of me. I headed back to the house, not looking back.

I sighed.

_And the award for dick head of the year goes to..._

**Hi! **

**I forgot to put a little note on my last chapter. **

**I feel as if Jasper is a little OOC but I tried my best to make it work.**

**I was considering doing Alice's point of view for this chapter, if you want me to make that my next chapter or you want me to just move on please let me know in the review. (P.S. Thanks if you do review. ;))**

**Hope you enjoyed.**

**Love from,**

**Livvy.**


	14. Awkward Times

**I do not own any of the Twilight characters, or anything to do with the Twilight saga. That belongs to Stephanie Meyer and she rocks so why anyone want to steal her work!?**

**Please read and review. As strange as it sounds I like reviews, I know weird right?**

JPOV

Awkward wasn't enough to describe the following months.

Alice and I hadn't really discussed our feelings for each other since that night, that horrible night, which I'd lied to her about everything.

Well actually not everything.

Rosalie was just a sister to me, but did Alice and Edward believe that? No.

They'd even confronted us about it.

**Flashback**

Rosalie and I were in the living room playing cards.

She sat on one end of the sofa, cross legged. I on the other upside down, my legs dangling over the top. One of the perks of being a vampire, blood doesn't rush to your head.

"Got any two's?" She asked me, her eyes drooping apathetically. Emmett was out hunting with Carlisle and Esme; she was always bored without him.

"Go fish."I chanted lazily.

"What kind of a sad person invented this game?" She asked.

"Two very bored fishermen with a set of cards spare." I said. She started to laugh and that set me off.

I felt a stab of jealousy. Alice was sat at the dining table behind the couch sketching something, she was so creative.

I heard footsteps into the room, Edward; he sat on the armchair across the room.

"Hey, wait a minute. No two's? You must have the two's I haven't seen any the whole game." She said.

"If you can even call this a game." I drawled.

"Let me see." She said leaning over to see the cards.

"What the hell are you guys doing!?" Alice asked us startled.

I just realised how it must have looked, Rosalie leaning over me. We both sat upright.

"Damn it Alice! You scared the living crap out me. What's wrong with you?" Rosalie asked angrily.

"What's wrong with her? What's wrong with you two?" Edward asked as he and Alice came over to us.

"What on earth are you talking about?" I asked them.

"We know there's something going on between you two." Edward said with an air of interrogation.

Rosalie and I stared at them open mouthed. We then let out a strangled,"What!?"

"How can you act like you're clueless when we saw you...making googly eyes and...touching." Alice said almost hissing.

"We were talking, for crying out loud! The way you said touching it sounds as if we were rolling around on the forest floor." I said outraged.

Alice flinched at the thought and growled, I'd never heard her growl before, it was so...sexy.

Then a rumble came from Edward's chest. _Oh right, he heard that._

"Alice you aren't suggesting that I would _cheat_ on my husband are you!?" Rosalie asked standing up.

"Steady Rose." I said holding her in her place. As soon as I touched her I felt a jolt of jealousy from Alice. "Don't do something you might regret."

"I won't Jazz." She assured me, but she then turned to the other two, "Nothing is going on between me and Jasper, I've just been his friend and treated him with respect. Which is more than I can say for you two." And with that she ascended the stairs and she had barely turned the corner before we heard her top floor bedroom door slam.

Alice stared angrily after her up the stairs. Edward was biting his bottom lip, looking regretful. I sighed then Alice looked to me. She was still angry but when she saw my disappointment it faded. I merely shook my head and said," I think she deserves an apology."

Then I made my way up to my own room, the feeling of shame was oozing from the living room.

**End flashback**

Neither I nor any of us knew what Alice and Edward were anymore, I don't even think they did. First of all they wouldn't look at each other, touch each other or even acknowledge each other's existence. They were both very miserable, I had to fix it. That had backfired on me big time. Now they couldn't keep their hands off each other.

**Flashback**

I suggested that Edward and I go hunting.

We got deep into the woods, I always dread going into the woods because that's where we have to go to get some privacy.

"Okay Edward, I want you to get back together with Alice." I told him, some of my anger shone through.

He looked shocked, "Why?"

"Because Alice is so depressed it's unreal. You're still in love with her. And as much as it pains me to say this I put Alice's and your happiness before mine." I said staring at the sky.

"I'm not the only one who is in love with her." Edward said. We had reached an unspoken agreement to be civil to each other, who knows, maybe if we had not been in love with the same girl we could probably be friends.

"Yeah, probably." He commented on my thoughts, grinning slightly.

"Look." I said getting back to the matter at hand," I've told her that I'm not in love with her, she was hurt, she needs to be loved, she deserves it."

He mulled it over for a moment.

"You're right, she does." He admitted, "Alright I will, but it's up to her too."

"I'll speak to her." I told him.

Which is what I did.

A couple of hours later I inconspicuously asked Alice to go out to the forest with me.

"Jasper, what's this about?" She asked me, smiling and running alongside me.

We got the usual distance away from the house before I turned to her.

I didn't quite know how to say this to her, how do you tell the woman you love to go with another guy?

"Why aren't you with Edward?" I asked her, the smile fell from her face.

"Maybe I don't...want to be with Edward." She said quietly.

"That's not true; you're just saying that so you don't hurt me. I can feel the love radiating from you when you're together. You don't have to worry about me, I'm fine." I lied.

She looked at me; I would have loved to know what she was thinking.

Then she said, "Fine." She started to walk back to the house at vampire speed.

_What?_

"Fine?" I asked following her.

"Yes, if that's what you want then fine. You have no problem with it, and you certainly have no feelings for me, right?" She asked her eyes narrowed on me.

"Right." I said defiantly.

We ran to the house and entered the living room. Emmett and Rosalie were playing chess, Emmett had his tongue pressed between his lips and he was both focused and frustrated. Edward walked in from another room, immersed in a book.

Alice strode over to him, determined.

He looked up from his book, confused.

She grabbed his collar and brought his face down to hers, she crushed her mouth against his, he dropped his book and lifted her up off the ground. He had her in his arms.

I glared at them. Rosalie was torn between sorrow and anger. Emmett felt fear. Wait fear?

Edward stepped back towards the stairs.

"Holy crap!" Emmett exclaimed," Clear the area. Clear the area!" He grabbed Rosalie, lifting her with one hand and ran to the door which I was in front of. "Run man!"

I stopped him, "Emmett, over react much?" His huge form was in the way of Alice and Edward, all I heard was crashing.

"It's almost too late, go!" He yelled. Pushing me out of the door.

**End flashback**

**I hope you like this chapter. It was a slightly different format from my other chapters. I hope it worked and it was entertaining for you guys. **

**Please review cherubs! **

**Love from,**

**Livvy.**


	15. Over the next three years

**I do not own any of the Twilight characters, or anything to do with the Twilight saga. That belongs to Stephanie Meyer and she rocks so why anyone want to steal her work!?**

**Please read and review. As strange as it sounds I like reviews, I know weird right?**

APOV

The next three years were a blur, I was so confused. I must sound so stupid to everyone; well that's how I felt. Jasper kept leaving every couple of months or so, only for a couple of days, but I knew that he was visiting that girl he loves. Oh I hated it. Why did I hate it? I hated it because he had been through so much and he needed someone to look after him, someone who'd lift his spirit's, he's so sombre all the time. If that girl wasn't giving him everything he needed and more I would track her down and...and...Oh who was I kidding? I could never hurt anyone he loves.

I was sat in front of a freezing cold lake in Alaska, we'd moved here so as not to raise suspicion back in Forks. Although I was going to ask for us to move back there in at least seven years, that's when Bella would be in Forks. She'd come. She'd take Edward. I'd be alone. That didn't matter though because I loved them both so much.

My breathing was hitched, I was trying to control the pain emanating from my being. It was too much. Pain caused by both sadness and love, it was so surreal. I was now lying on my side I had descended to the floor without realising it.

"Oh my goodness." I heard but it was muffled, like I was underwater. I _was_ drowning though, in my own anguish. "Alice! Alice can you hear me?" It was such a beautiful sound, it must be Edward, so concerned for me, as always.

Because he loved me, and I loved him, but truth be told, it was different between us now. He was like a life preserver to me. I knew that I needed him, otherwise I'd go under, but we weren't the way we'd always been before, united, joking and most importantly we weren't as happy.

Though I was numb I felt arms wrap around me, it did something extraordinary to me, I lit up. An electric current ran through my body at its touch. It was so intense that I jolted out of my dead-like state. I was gasping, it really did feel like I had been drowning.

I was being hugged, I clutched against the body that was making me feel warmer than I had in so long. I felt like I was home. I breathed in the scent, eyes closed. Wait. That's not Edward's scent.

Two firm hands grabbed my shoulders and brought me to face him, I opened my eyes, it was Jasper.

_What!?No! I was certain it was Edward. I've never felt so content. Oh god._

"Alice? Are you okay, what was that? It was the strangest thing I've ever felt." He asked me, anxious. I just gaped at him.

This was the first physical contact we'd had for three years, three long years, I found that I didn't want him to let me go. What was I saying!? _This is insane! He doesn't want' you. He's in love with someone else. _My thought track was interrupted when my eyes fell on his, my stomach flipped, his eyes were now our shining topaz. My breath caught in my chest. It was entrancing.

Then, right at that moment, was when it clicked.

All the Jealousy I'd been feeling, my constant obsession with him, it was all because...

"Alice?" He called me after I didn't respond. His voice finished it.

_I was in love with him._

"Oh my God." I whispered.

"Alice?" Hearing him say my name sent a shiver through me. I was perfectly aware of what I wanted to do next, but could I?

"Alice." He was just whispering my name now. I wanted him. I needed him.

_Vision_

_I was kissing Jasper passionately, in front of the ice lake, the mountains casting their snowy reflection on the water, it was magical. _

_Then I saw Edward peering at us through the trees, he was heartbroken._

"Edward." I gasped.

"No...it's Jasper." Jasper corrected me, annoyed.

"No, that's not what I meant." I said flashing him a smile. He looked a bit dizzy.

"But-"He began. I stopped him by putting my finger over his mouth. Then I listened, yes he was coming this way.

I quickly gave Jasper a kiss on the cheek and rose, I went over to the lake's edge, gazing at it nonchalantly.

"Hey." I heard Edward say.

_Now what do I do?_

"Hi." I said turning to him and mustering up a smile.

"Hello." Jasper said to Edward, but his eyes were still on me.

I had to tell him.

"Edward, can I talk to you?" I asked him.

He nodded looking back and forth between Jasper and me. He and I stepped towards the forest from whence he came. I looked back at Jasper; I tried to convey a feeling of love to him without giving it away to Edward. I think I managed it, because Jasper smiled.

JPOV

That's the way it carried on for about...hmmm three years . Wow it's been a long time, not for a vampire...but it still has. Edward and Alice were together and I was almost tearing my hair out watching them. Edward was still totally smitten with her.

I couldn't take it, so three years ago I spent some time looking up Bella Swan's address and went to look for her house. Anything to distract me.

I arrived in Phoenix to find a young Bella, about seven, almost eight. She looked happy and healthy.

I watched her and her mother.

"Bella dear , listen to this." Said her mother, Renee I think it was, as she put a CD into the player.

"Yes mom." Bella conceded, entering from the kitchen and tripping over in the process. I couldn't help but chuckle.

"You alright hun?" Renee asked, though by the lack of concern in her voice this was a regular occurrence.

"No broken bones this time." Bella laughed, getting to her feet.

Renee smiled warmly and then pressed play on the player.

A song I recognised to be Clair De Lune came on, I only knew of it because it was constantly coming from Edward's bedroom.

Bella's eyes widened. "It's so...pretty."

Ah, a classical music lover, like Edward, well they'll have that in common when they get together.

I took my time. I watched them for a day or so. I'm not a stalker! I just couldn't bear going back to watch Alice and Edward.

I carried on doing this, every couple of months or so I'd go back and check up on Bella to make sure she was alright.

It was extraordinary watching her grow up, she was ten now, almost eleven. She was so intelligent for her age, so knowing and wise.

I was returning home from another of my visits to Phoenix when I sensed overwhelming sadness, love and a whole other array of emotions coming from the ice lake. I had to investigate it, it was so unusual.

There was Alice lying on her side. This didn't feel right.

"Oh my goodness." I gasped running to her, I looked at her face, it was expressionless. "Alice! Alice can you hear me?" I asked her desperately. Then I did the only I could think of, I took her in my arms and hugged her. She jolted, gasping for air, she clung onto me.

I took her shoulders and brought to face me. "Alice? Are you okay, what was that? It was the strangest thing I've ever felt." She just stared at me.

I realised that this was the first time we'd touched in three years, our eyes locked, I had missed her eyes so much, I'd missed her so much.

She hadn't answered me yet. "Alice?"

"Oh my God." She breathed.

"Alice?" What was going on? Then I felt overwhelming love. She...she was sending that to me?

I couldn't believe it. I had to show her I felt the same way. I had to kiss her. Damn the consequences.

"Alice." I whispered, leaning in.

Her face went blank for a second, then she looked at me.

"Edward." She gasped.

The biggest slap in the face imaginable." No...It's Jasper." I corrected.

"No, that's not what I meant." She smiled, it was amazing. She took me off guard with it.

"But-"I began, but she stopped me. She put a single finger over my mouth; I enjoyed my lips being on a part of her, any part.

She kissed me on my cheek and went over to the lake's edge. My face burned, where she had kissed it. I wanted more.

"Hey." Edward said.

"Hi." She said turning to him and putting on a very convincing smile.

"Hello." I said to Edward, I focused my gaze of Alice.

"Edward, can I talk to you?" She asked him.

She was going with him? No. Not after that. I got up to follow, to say something.

She turned to me; I felt love emanating from her. I smiled in return. She actually loved me.

**Was that the moment you've been waiting for? Because it's mine. Lol.**

**Yay! She finally get's it! Woooop! **

**Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter.**

**Reviews are appreciated!!! **

**I decided I wanted to ask a general question to get to know you guys. **

**Who likes Paramore?**

**That's my first question. Answer or you are doomed!!! Okay not really but answer. Lmao.**

**Love From,**

**Livvy.**


	16. A dip in the ice lake?

**I do not own any of the Twilight characters, or anything to do with the Twilight saga. That belongs to Stephenie Meyer and she rocks so why anyone want to steal her work!?**

**Please read and review. As strange as it sounds I like reviews, I know weird right?**

APOV

"I'm in love with Jasper, Edward." I admitted. I couldn't even look him in the eye.

There was silence, I felt completely horrible.

"Please don't hate me for this." I heard him whisper.

I looked up to see what he was talking about when I felt his lips make contact with mine, I was about to pull away when I realised that he wanted one last kiss. I suppose I could give him that, it was the least I could do.

His soft lips pulled away from mine.

"Thank you. I wanted to do that when this moment came, I knew it would." He said sadly.

"You knew? How? I didn't even know." I asked him confused.

He started laughing, that really made me angry, what had I done now!? He saw my face and then stopped.

"Oh...you're not joking..." He said, stifling the last of his giggles.

"I do not giggle! It's more of a manly chuckle." His voice was forcibly deeper.

"That doesn't matter, don't change the subject! What did you mean, why would I be joking!?" I asked him getting annoyed.

"Ally I-"He coughed uncomfortably, that was his pet name for me, "Alice. I've known that you loved him since you first brought him to the house."

I felt ashamed, what had I put him through?

"Even though you didn't know. Alice, don't beat yourself up about it, you were in love with me too. I could tell that you felt love for him, be it uncompleted. The way you smiled at him, the protectiveness when you thought I'd hurt him, the jealousy when you thought he and Rosalie were together."

_How very observant._

"I'm so sorry Edward, I really am." I said recalling a time that Edward and I had been kissing and I had imagined Jasper's face in his place. I was so angry with myself.

"Oh Alice don't imagine us kissing. I can barely keep my hands off you at the moment." He sighed squinting his eyes.

I realised how hard this was going to be on him.

"Edward, I won't do anything that makes you unhappy, I don't want to hurt you." I began. He put his hand up to stop me.

"I just want what's best for you; I've learnt to put my loved ones before myself, that's what he tried to do for us." He said a brave smile across his face.

"Who? Jasper?" I asked perplexed.

"Uhuh," he said, looking like he felt noble or telling me this," He didn't try to split apart because he wanted what made you happy, he put his own feelings to one side."

_Jasper was so kind and loving and....wait._

"When was this?" I asked.

"Remember the night he found us in the alley...kissing..." He trailed off, glazed over.

"Edward, focus." I reminded him snapping my fingers in front of his face, having to jump up.

"Sorry. He thought: _Whatever makes her happy. _He even told me not to tell you that he was still in love with you. I felt a bit better after that because I started to discard the idea that he was purposely making you fall in love with him. He made up a secret girlfriend as well; he knows how to make it look good. If I were in his shoes I wouldn't be able to keep up the charade...Alice?" He looked worried when he saw the anger across my face.

All I could see was a red haze; I didn't even know why I was _this_ angry.

"He lied to me!" Was all I could scream.

_He _was_ in love with me! He never told me, even when I asked him. There was no secret girlfriend that I had been stressing over for the last three years. And for all I know he could be using his power to create false love! _

I was breathing so heavily, I felt like I needed to hit something.

"Um, Alice I need to get out of here." He said twisting his collar nervously.

"I'm not going to hurt you Edward." I said through gritted teeth.

"It's not that. I'm just feeling very...attracted to you....oh I just have to go!" He cried before running out of sight.

_Oh am I going to kill Jasper!_

I ran back to the ice lake, with one thing on my mind, getting him to confess.

Jasper turned to me when I emerged from the trees, "Alice!" He laughed with a big grin on his face. Then I assumed that he felt my anger because he whimpered, "Alice?"

I pounced on him, hitting him with the sides of my fist. He was trying to hold me off.

"Alice what's wrong!?" He asked incredulously.

"You lied to me about everything! You have always loved me, you said you didn't, you made up another woman! Do I even love you? Or are you just making me think that I do?" I ranted at him.

He was trying to get free of my grasp, we were both spinning around.

"I only did that because I wanted you to be happy, doesn't that count for anything?" He asked as we toppled over into the ice lake. It was just fine in the lake, it made no difference, and we were still fighting underwater. Well I was fighting, Jasper was holding me off.

"I wasn't going to do anything with Edward as long as you were in love with me, then I had to provoke some sort of reaction from you so I went back to him!" I said, gurgled underwater.

Jasper hoisted us above the water; he shook his sopping blonde hair from face.

"So that was it! You used Edward just to make me jealous!?" He shouted trying to drag me from the water, I struggled in his grasp.

"I wouldn't use Edward! I've always loved him, well not anymore now thanks to you!" I screamed, jumping out of the water by myself and turning to face him as he got out himself.

"Yeah, well subconsciously, I think you did!" He yelled back at me.

I cried out in anger and frustration. "And so you're saying that you never tried to get me jealous, what about the whole Rosalie thing and your "Secret girlfriend"." I asked using annoying air quotes.

"Rosalie is just a sister to me and I made up a girlfriend to keep you from feeling guilty." He countered.

"Or to keep me jealous! Where have you been going then?" I retaliated.

"I've been keeping an eye on Bella Swan, because she was my only sliver of hope! If she was safe and able to be with Edward when she was older then maybe, "He said striding over to me,"just maybe, I'd have a chance with you! Because I've loved you since the first moment I set eyes on you, every thought, every moment has been you. Also I would never use my power to manipulate your feelings, I'm better than that thank you very much!"

"Well I've loved you too, if you had just told me then-"I began, still shouting for some reason.

"What you would have dumped Edward and run off with me? I don't think so. You're too kind, selfless and noble for that, Alice!" He said holding onto my shoulders, the electric current returned.

"Oh! I'm kind, selfless and noble? How can I be all those things after the hell I've put you through!? When you're so amazingly charming, caring and loving, what kind of a person does that make me?" I asked him.

"It makes you a-"He stopped, lost for words.

"Well?" I asked again. I realised then that we were both dripping wet and our bodies were pressed against each other. We were both breathing heavily after our heated argument, we slowly started to relax, our glares turning to looks of longing. He moved a strand of wet hair from my face.

Then he pressed his lips to mine, I had waited so long for this moment. I let out a moan of both pleasure and relief of sexual tension. He started off urgent, like he needed me right then and there. Then he started to explore. His lips softened, gliding over mine. His tongue traced my bottom lip, I welcomed it with my own and they danced together gracefully. I loved his taste, so cool and fresh. His hands slid down my body, it sent a shiver of glee down my spine, they reached my hips and he pulled me closer to him.

_Oh God! If he doesn't stop doing this to me who knows where this will end up._

But I couldn't get enough of him, he completed me, this was the single greatest kiss. No the single greatest _moment_ of my life.

"What are we gonna do?" Jasper asked in between kisses. He was obviously thinking along the same lines as I was, I couldn't help but giggle.

"We can't go back to the house." I stated the obvious. "Can we wait until the family go on their next hunting trip?" I really didn't think I could.

"But-but." He said like a child who had been denied candy.

"Don't worry I'll give you something to tide you over until then." I assured him, with a smirk.

I lowered myself to the ground slowly, taking him with me. I gave him the best kiss I could.

He returned it with astonishing enthusiasm, I could hardly contain my desire, but I would not do what I _really_ wanted to do out in the open.

_Maybe we could..._

No!

_Not even just a bit of..._

No! Goodness what had come over me?

"Jasper, you really don't know what you're doing to me right now." I said in an alluring whisper.

"Alice, I think I'm getting the brunt of it over here." He whispered right back.

**Hi!**

**I'm soooo sorry for the delay in updating, I went to the Harry Potter Premiere in London, I GOT DRENCHED! Saw Rupert Grint! Ahhh Rupert!!! In case you didn't notice, I love him. Hehehe.**

**Hope you liked the chapter. I hope it wasn't too long, but it felt like a defining moment to me. It was cool to write, lol.**

**Okay my next question for you guys.**

**Who are your favourite Cannon and non Cannon couple for Twilight? **

**Mine are Bella and Edward and Alice and Edward.**

**Btw, my friends and I are making a totally random (and I **_**mean**_** random) Twilight and Harry Potter crossover story, which includes Barry (Bella and Harry), Edward clinging to the side of an airplane, explosions, Alice flying around screaming "CawCaw" and throwing water melons, carjacking, Ginny melted in a bucket and Hermione rolling around in a straight jacket.**

**What did I tell you? Randomness!**

**Think it's worth writing?**

**Love from,**

**Livvy.**


	17. Problems at the Cullen house

**I do not own any of the Twilight characters, or anything to do with the Twilight saga. That belongs to Stephenie Meyer and she rocks so why would anyone want to steal her work!?**

**Please read and review. As strange as it sounds I like reviews, I know weird right?**

APOV

After our _very_ steamy make out session, Jasper and I walked back to the house, his arm around my waist, mine around his. We were lost in each other's eyes.

_God, this sounds so cheesy but I don't care._

We both laughed for no reason other than pure giddiness. We were right next to the house now.

"You know that you are the cutest," He kissed me, "most beautiful," he kissed me again, "amazing woman on the planet, right?"

Then he kissed me all over. We walked up the porch and ended up right in front of the door.

"Oh, be quiet you charmer." I said silencing him with my lips on his.

We were so engrossed in each other that we didn't notice the door opening, we heard a gasp and so we looked up.

To any third party it would have looked funny.

Jasper and I in mid-kiss, stopping abruptly and our heads slowly turning to see a very stricken looking Edward.

Edward kept his face as impassive as he could, but flickers of pain and anger flitted across his face. He turned on his heel and proceeded to his bedroom, (formally our bedroom) I looked at the door handle he had been gripping to see it was moulded exactly into the shape of his palm, it then turned to dust.

I groaned and put my head in my hands. "No no no."

"I'm guessing...he's still in love with you." Jasper said still looking at the door handle.

"Yep." I mumbled."I better go and talk to him." I said unintentionally skipping up the stairs.

"Edward?" I said tapping the door cautiously. I walked in to see Edward lying on the bed, his head was immersed in the pillows and sheets, I knew he was breathing in my scent.

"Oh God!" He exclaimed as he noticed I was there, he sat up and watched me from the side of the bed."Hi. Sorry, I didn't even ask, do you and Ja-" He sighed," Do you want this bedroom?"

"Is that what you think I'm here for? Come on, Edward you know me better than that." I said as I sat down on the bed next to him. He looked uncomfortable, he was fidgeting. "I came up to see you because I'm worried about you, both of us are."

"Um, I...well okay. I'm fine, It's fine, everything's great!" He said, untruthfully.

I faced him fully, I pulled myself onto the bed, crossing my legs.

"You don't have to put on a brave face. I know how you feel." I said recalling when I'd first seen him kissing Bella.

"Bella! Who's Bella!? I've never kissed another girl Alice, I swear! Is that why everything is changing? I swear to you I've never once been unfaithful . I lov-" He said desperately, but he stopped himself.

_Vision_

_Edward kissing me passionately, trying to show me what I meant to him. I wasn't pulling away. Why wasn't I pulling away!? No that couldn't happen._

I back flipped from the bed, landing in a crouching stance. Edward fulfilled his end of the vision by closing his eyes and leaning in, he ended up face down on the bed.

I couldn't help but giggle, he looked up with an embarrassed smile, but then I stopped myself and brought out "Hard ass Alice".

"You mustn't do that." I said sternly.

"I think it's best if Jasper joins us." He sighed, he sighs a lot lately.

"Yes, I think so. Jazz?" I said, not changing the volume of my voice, he could hear everything.

He came in almost immediately. He was about to come over to me, probably to hold me, but he remembered Edward and stopped, rocking back and forth on his heels.

"It's okay Jasper. It's my fault, I'm just being immature about this." Edward assured him.

"It's no one's fault but mine...I'm the one practically swapping boyfriends." I said, looking at the floor.

"Look, we're all to blame here, well okay not Edward so much...neither is Alice really..." Jasper began.

"Okay, are we gonna stay here blaming ourselves all day? There are a few things I want you guys to do for me." Edward said seriously.

"Anything." I said.

"Don't let me be alone with Alice, Jasper. You have to stay with her at all times, I won't hurt her! "He added when he saw our expressions, "I would never hurt her, but I won't be able to control...myself."

"Okay." Agreed Jasper.

"Okay another thing you have to do. Do not mind me, what I mean is, don't feel weird...kissing or anything around me." Edward said.

"We'll try not to do that around you, Edward." I tried to tell him.

"No. If I didn't have any feelings for you, you would do it whenever you felt like." Edward said.

"Okay, Edward. Whatever you say." Jasper huffed.

"And lastly..." Edward looked hopelessly at the room around him. "Can I keep this room?"

"Oh, of course you can Edward!" I said feeling so horrible about the situation I had put him in, almost begging for their old room because he thought that I and Jasper would want it.

We all heard the sound of an approaching car, the rest of the family were home.

"Thanks, guys." Edward walked swiftly from the room, going to greet the family.

"What happened to the door!?" I heard Esme gasp.

Jasper looked at me, smiling, he leant into me. I ducked out of the way.

"What is it?" He asked.

I took his hand and led him out of Edwards room.

"Oh I see." He held on tighter to my hand. He understood that I couldn't kiss him there, not when Edward and I had shared so many moments together in there.

We stole a kiss in the hallway before going to join our family.

"Hey everyone." I said bouncing up to them on Jasper's arm. Edward sat on an armchair, reading a book, he was determined not to take his eyes off of it.

"Um...has something changed?" asked Rosalie, her eyes darting from Edward to me and Jasper.

Edward's eyes finally came up. Jasper coughed uncomfortably, I shuffled my feet.

"Well...you see..." How did I explain this to them without anyone seem like the bad guy.

"Alice and Jasper are together now." Edward stepped up. Esme looked at Edward with sorrow, seeing the heartbreak. Still she could help but smile when she saw Jasper and I, Esme was too caring for her own good.

Rosalie had sided with Jasper this whole time, I'd have to remember to apologise for suggesting she would cheat on Emmett with Jasper, but that's what insane jealousy does to you. I had assumed that Rosalie would be happy now that Jasper was, but she went over to Edward and put a comforting hand on his shoulder. _Wow, that girl bounces back. _

Carlisle looked at Jasper, Edward and I with a mix of concern and humour.

Emmett however was all about the humour. "Well thanks for letting us know, guys. How did that happen?"

Edward told them that he knew that Jasper and I had feelings for each other from the start, well it was subconscious, and he supposed he was being selfish by not telling us the way we felt for one another. He felt as if he was the one keeping us apart. Then he explained that the day he almost attacked Jasper was the day he fell in love with me.

Then I took some responsibility, I told them how I never wanted to hurt anyone and that was one of the reasons I _was _hurting others. If I'd been more conscious of my feelings for Jasper we probably could have sorted this out earlier.

Then Jasper confessed to trying to one up Edward all the time, and telling me that he didn't love me when he always had, he just wanted Edward and me to be happy.

I looked up at Jasper in awe; he just wanted me to be happy? He's a saint. A gorgeous saint.

"Yes, and so I want to return the favour." Edward turned to us and mustered up a smile."Ever happiness to you both. I think I'll go for a hunt."

_Do you want any company? _

He went rigid. Then I realised that was what I would say to him if he was ever taking a shower.

_I meant as _friends, _hunting! _

Edward shook his head and then went out of the front door, he reached out for the handle to find it was gone, he had crushed it after all.

"I'd better get a new handle for the door too." He chuckled hollowly before exiting the house.

We stood in silence for a moment, I waited until I knew he was a safe distance from the house.

"Should I tell him about Bella?"

**Okie Dokes.**

**Guys, I am sorry for not updating sooner but writers block struck!**

**Here is my question for you guys then.**

**Who is your favourite Twilight guy in the books and in the films?**

**If you're a boy (I'm not sure if any boys go on here) then the same question but for girls. **

**Also I'm gonna tell you which song I think suits Alice Cullen perfectly. **_**Bliss**_** by **_**Muse**_**.**

**Maybe Stephenie Meyer listened to it and thought up Alice! Lol.**

**Love from,**

**Livvy. xxx**


	18. EVIL BELLA?

**I do not own any of the Twilight characters, or anything to do with the Twilight saga. That belongs to Stephenie Meyer and she rocks so why anyone want to steal her work!?**

**Please read and review. As strange as it sounds I like reviews, I know weird right?**

The family struggled for an answer.

Should I tell him about Bella?

I gave a huff and ran my hands through my short hair.

"This would be so much easier if Bella was his age now!" I sighed.

"How old is she now?" Carlisle asked.

"Almost eleven." Jasper told him.

We all sighed collectively.

"I still say telling him will make him stubborn about it!" Emmett said, folding his arms.

"What's the worst he could do?" I asked desperately." At least he would know why then."

"Or partly why." Rosalie mumbled.

I sighed, feeling very ashamed. Jasper obviously registered that.

"Wait, Rosalie, don't be like that. Didn't they break up before Alice had even met me?"

"Well, yeah. But I still feel like both you and Edward got messed around." Rosalie said.

"That was partly my fault too, I made a girl up." Jasper froze after he said that, realising that the rest of the family were still present. It was an awkward silence before...

"Dude." Emmett boomed, raising an eyebrow.

"Look, none of this even matters! What is best for Edward?" I tried to sidetrack them away from Jasper's questionable actions.

Silence.

I looked to everyone.

Jasper was concentrating with his lips pressed together. Carlisle had his hand rested upon his chin whilst the other one cupped his elbow. Esme looked down at her entwined hands. Rosalie looked out of the nearest window, arms folded. Emmett made his thinking face, his tongue pressed between his lips.

More silence.

"Don't hurt yourselves guys." I laughed.

They came out of it, Esme, Carlisle and Emmett chuckled. Rosalie and Jasper merely smiled.

"Well, I got nothing." Emmett admitted, huffily.

"Neither do I." I said just as huffily.

"Well, Alice a lot of the time your problems can be solved by you _not_ interfering." Rosalie reminded me.

Well, that _was_ true, whenever I rocked the boat things ended up getting worse.

"So I'll guess I'll just-"I began.

"Leave it." Everyone besides Jasper said. He looked confused.

"We've had problems like this before." Esme informed him.

"Well, nothing _quite _like this." Rosalie interjected.

"When _should_ I tell him then?"I asked.

"When Bella is fifteen. Fifteen seems reasonable." Carlisle said.

We all murmured agreements.

"That's settled then. Toodles." Rosalie tugged Emmett by the arm and led him to the garage.

When she was gone Jasper and I looked at each other, "Toodles?" We said in a quiet chuckle.

"Yes, toodles!" Rosalie said from the garage.

Jasper and I laughed, he wrapped his arm around my waist, he lifted me up slightly and I giggled. We walked upstairs, when we got to the top I began to walk straight ahead to mine and Edward's room, Jasper had turned to go up the next flight of stairs to his.

He questioned me with his eyes, though a smile was playing on his lips.

"Sorry!" I said, I was shocked at myself.

Then I thought of something that made me smile.

"So...I guess I'm moving to your room?" I said alluringly.

"I guess you are." He said turning to face me and giving me a tender kiss that left me begging for more.

Seriously, I wanted more.

"Come on." I said hurriedly, grabbing him by the arm and towing him upstairs.

When we were outside of his room I turned to him, he pulled me into him and pressed me against his body.

_Oh my god. _Oh wait, I had to get used to expressing how I feel _outside _of my head.

He leant into me and kissed me passionately, he tasted amazing, like honey and, oddly, sawdust. Well he mostly smelled like sawdust. It's not a bad thing, I love sawdust...Why am I so odd?

He reached behind me and opened the door; we stumbled in not breaking our embrace. We got into the middle of the room and I fell back expecting to find a bed.

But I found the floor.

There we were lying on the floor, grins spread across our faces and we started laughing.

"How could you forget that you don't have a bed!?" I asked in the midst of giggles.

"What would a vampire without a mate need a bed for?"He answered my question with his own.

The giggles subsided.

Ours heads were rested near each other, his face became impassive.

I giggled again, "Déjà Vu."

"The field?" He asked, I nodded, "The first time I tried to kiss you. Tried and failed." He pouted slightly.

"Well, that won't ever happen again." I assured him, I kissed him again.

"We need a bed." I told him in between kisses.

"Well, well, Alice. I'm surprised at you. We don't, we're vampires...duh." He responded. He was playing dumb on purpose.

"Shut up!" I laughed."In fact, you're right. We don't _need _a bed."

Suddenly I heard loud music being played and the sound of a car engine revving from below.

"Damn. I forgot about everyone else." I scowled playfully. I sat up and lay in his arms

He looked down at me,"We'll be alone sooner or later."

I nodded. Then we just lay in each other's arms for who knows how long, I only noticed the length of time when the sky started to dim.

Then I remembered.

"All my stuff is still in Edward's room." I said quietly.

"Do you want help bringing it up?" He asked like the gentlemen he is.

"I'm sure I'll be fine." I said giving him a quick kiss and then descending the stairs to Edward's room.

_Yes, I finally got it right. Edward's room. Edward's room._

I skipped to the door and then hesitated.

This was the room I had shared with Edward for _fifty _years, I had never quite grasped that, and it phased me quite a bit. I breathed in slowly and braced myself before entering.

_Just take your stuff and leave, that's all there is to it. _Was my mantra as I entered with my eyes closed.

I let out my breath in a gust of shock.

There, stood with her hands on her hips, eyebrows raised, tapping her foot impatiently, was Bella.

I stared at her for a moment, before I slowly lowered myself to the floor, ending up in the foetal position.

"Ahhhh!" I whisper shouted.

"Alice." She said.

"Bella." I acknowledged, still on the floor with my eyes wide but staring at the wall.

I heard an exasperated sigh. "Alice, you are such a drama queen. Get up."

I did as she told me.

"I would have helped you up but..." She walked over to me and I flinched as she demonstrated that if she touched me her hand would go straight through.

"Alright then." I gulped."Bella...not that I don't appreciate your "visits" but what are you doing here?"

"Guess." She said cryptically.

"Oh, I don't Bella!" I cried."Did I shop too much? Did I buy you a present? Did I forget that today is "Bella day", an international holiday!?"

Bella looked irritated, "No. Although...I _do_ like the sound of that...No, actually. Too much attention."

I stared at her incredulously during her musings.

"To put it simply, Edward is upset. When Edward's upset, I'm upset. You see?" she explained.

My jaw dropped,"So let me get this straight...I stay with him, you flip out because he's "yours". I stay away and you flip out because he's upset...upset that he's not with me."

Her gaze wavered, her eyes shifted to the side, as if she was thinking. "Well, it sounded a lot less crazy when I first thought of it!"

"What do you want from me, Bella?" I asked her desperately.

"I don't know! Just help him! Help him get over you, make him if you have to." She begged.

"How do you suggest I do that?" I asked, my eyes narrowing sceptically.

"Alice, I'm just the mad vision, you've gotta figure out the answers here." She said as thought she were pointing out the obvious.

I started gathering up my stuff.

"Hey! Alice, don't ignore me!" Bella said indignantly.

I carried on gathering my belongings.

"Fine, be that way." She said folding her arms.

I made my way to the door, my back facing her.

"I guess you don't care about him." She said plainly.

I froze. I put my things on the floor. I turned to her.

"Don't ever say that." I said my eyes narrowed in anger now.

"Well, you're not trying! You're...look." She said.

My eyes went wide again as I watched her, for lack of a better word, morph into me.

The "Bella-Alice" was my double, down to every last detail.

I an exact mimic of my voice the "Bella-Alice" said,"Hi! I'm Alice! I'm peppy and chirpy all time but don't like to think about sad things."

"Stop." I said.

"Sad things like my ex boyfriend being left to wallow in misery while I live it up with-""Bella-Alice said before it shifted into a "Bella-Jasper".

"Me, Jasper. I came out of nowhere with my smooth attitude and whisked poor impressionable Alice off her feet, with talk of romance and candy and undying love." The "Bella-Jasper" said with a cocky grin on his face, which was _completely _out of place.

"Bella." I warned.

The "Bella-Alice" reappeared," Oh Jazzy pumpkin poo!" she gasped as she entwined her hands, lifted them up to her cheek and her foot popped.

Then a "Bella-Edward" appeared, he dove onto the bed and began to sob, "Why does horrible stuff like this happen to me even though I'm so kind, giving and caring!? I guess no one around here recognises it! I'll just lie here on my bed and take in my ex's scent all day long, until I can feel the embrace of someone who _truly _cares."

Bella was back.

"Bella!" She said sitting up and pointing to herself.

I took her in, on Edward's bed, livid.

A smile spread across my face, I chuckled.

She looked astonished at my reaction.

"You're my subconscious mind!" I explained."Of course you're going to try and get me to blame myself. I do that to myself all the time! The _real _Bella isn't like this, she wouldn't want to hurt anyone like you just did me, if she was that _spiteful _she wouldn't be my best friend and she _sure as hell _wouldn't be going out with Edward. I wouldn't allow it."

"Humph." Bella huffed before disappearing.

Well, I'd won this war, for now.

Now that I think about it I really do need to find out a way to help Edward.

I gathered my stuff together once more. I bent down to grab a bag that was by the door when it was pushed into my head.

"Ouch." I complained as I stood up to be met with an exceptionally pained looking Edward.

This couldn't look good, me moving my stuff from his room to Jasper's. Guilt tore through me.

"Edward." I breathed.

"Alice, what are you doing in here!? What was one of the things I asked? Don't let me be alone with you now will you just-"He stopped abruptly as he tried to usher me out. He gazed down at his hand on me.

_Crap. _

He looked into my eyes, I wondered fleetingly if I looked as scared as I felt.

I flew into the hallway before he could react any further, I gaped at him for a while before I mouthed "I'm sorry." And shot upstairs to mine and Jasper's room.

**Hello lovelies!**

**I actually liked this chapter...I enjoyed writing "evil" Bella.**

**Mwahahaha!**

**Hope you liked it too.**

**Just wanted to say that on September 7****th****, I return to school.**

**What does that have to do with me? You ask. **

**Well, I'll tell you.**

**Updates may be slower...**

**Don't freak out! I'll do my best. But it **_**is **_**GCSE year soooo...yeah.**

**Question time!!!!!!!**

**Favourite Edward moment! Of yours...what is it!?**

**Yeah....think about that...wrack your brains...**

**COOL!**

**Okaaaaaay REVIEW! PLEASY PLEASY PLEASE....**

**Love From,**

**Livvy. xxx**


	19. Alice is hurting Edward

**I do not own any of the Twilight characters, or anything to do with the Twilight saga. That belongs to Stephenie Meyer and she rocks so why anyone want to steal her work!?**

**Please read and review. As strange as it sounds I like reviews, I know weird right?**

APOV

I ran into mine and Jasper's room, dumped my stuff on the floor and closed the door behind me, I closed my eyes too.

When I opened them I saw that Jasper was nowhere to be seen.

"Jazz?" I called to him.

He entered swiftly through the window.

I pressed my lips together, fighting back the tears that would never be as I went to him and wrapped my arms around him. 

"What is it?" He asked, immediately embracing me back.

I nestled my face into him, not able to bring myself to speak.

"Ally?" He asked me.

I finally looked up. "I'm hurting him Jazz." I said thickly.

"What happened?" He asked.

"Didn't you hear?" I asked him as we sat on the love seat against the wall.

"No, I went down to the garage, I remembered I left the keys in the ignition of my Ducati." He explained as he stroked my hair lovingly. 

"Well, when I was collecting my stuff he walked in and then Bella and I bumped my head and...and!" I rambled hurriedly.

"Okay, hunny. I don't understand what you're talking about." He said leaning down to look into my eyes. "What was that about Bella?" 

_Oh God. I don't want him to think I'm a freak. _"Um, I was just thinking about her, feeling guilty that I'm making him so unhappy."

He looked as if he were pondering something.

"What is it?" I asked him, curiously.

Jasper looked in the direction of Edward's room and then back at me. He pressed his lips and looked to the floor.

I lifted his head up with my hand. "Jazz?" 

He looked deep into my eyes I felt like I was getting dizzy. Then he jerked his head towards the window he towed me along and we jumped out together. I clung to his hand as we ran deep into the woods, then he stopped in his tracks.

I looked up at him questioningly.

"Whenever we need to talk we go into the woods." He said staring ahead into the trees. I nodded at his summary.

"I don't like it. It's dark and eerie. I want us to go somewhere that reflects you. Light, open and beautiful." He said the last part staring at me adoringly.

I was taken aback by his sudden comparison, but I loved it. I felt like I was glowing.

"A place that describes us, together." I rectified. 

He beamed at me. "Come with me." 

He brought me along to the garage, we were outside. "Hang on." He said leaving me there.

I was just left there for a bit then the garage door slowly opened and then I heard the revving of an engine. Jasper shot out riding his Ducati, it growled to a halt in front of me. Jasper shook his blond curls from his gorgeous face "Hop on." He said in a low voice. That may have been the _sexiest _thing I've ever seen.

I didn't hesitate, I climbed on and fastened my arms around his waist. The engine purred and we set off swinging around the corner and through the winding trees.

EPOV

I stared at the place where Alice had been, she had been so close, I could have touched her, embraced her, kissed her..._No, Edward! Control yourself!_

She had been in our room. _Why? Reminiscing over old times. _Why did I doubt that?

_All her stuff is gone. _I felt an empty feeling, it was official, she was with him.

_I'm so stupid, if only I'd proposed earlier! What was stopping me? Nothing!_

I'd do anything to get my Alice back.

I heard an engine revving. I went to the window overlooking the drive. There was Jasper, showing off on his Ducati. And Alice, dear sweet Alice, looking up at him in a way I hope she had looked at me once. She hopped on the back and I watched them peel out of sight.

I heard someone join me, I knew everyone's different steps, that light, confident sway was Rosalie's.

She sighed "I'm so sorry, Edward."

"Oh, on my side now are we?" I asked her scathingly before shoving past her.

"Don't treat me like that, I'm trying to help you." She said indignantly.

"Great job you've done so far. _Edward, you're so selfish, poor Jasper! _Well I guess it's poor _me_ now, huh, Rose?" I said walking towards the window, I felt like a hunt. Any distraction would do, just to get Alice out of my head. Her face, her eyes, her lips…

"Damn it!" I growled, leaping from the window.

"Why should I even bother?" I heard Rosalie mumble. 

_She's right, she shouldn't._

Then I heard her give a huff of exasperation and then she jumped out of the window after me.

I too gave a huff as she pushed herself to catch up with my speed.

"Edward, please don't get so hung up on it." She said as we ran.

I stopped, so did she.

"Don't get hung up on it? _Don't get hung up on it!?_" I asked, my breathing getting heavier.

"If Emmett ran away, came back, didn't even speak to you for months, ran away again, came back with another woman, a cocky girl who was better for him and you knew it, then when you finally think everything is back to normal you realise that the relationship is destined to fail and you are going to be alone watching them be happy together, what would you do!?" I shouted all in one breath. 

She looked taken aback but stood her ground. "Okay, one I meant don't get hung up on me helping Jasper. Two, you wont be alone."

"Yeah, I know, family. But you know as well as I do that everyone needs something more." I told her, running my hand through my hair. Alice did that too, who picked it up off who I didn't know.

"No…you wont be _alone_." Rosalie mumbled, I turned on her, "You'll find someone." 

"There will _never ever_ be _anyone _like her!" I glared at her. 

"I guess _she _is a liar then." She said looking at the floor.

"What?" I asked, thoroughly confused.

She gritted her teeth, "No, you shouldn't hear this from me."

"Hear what?" I asked.

"It doesn't matter, Just believe me when I say you'll be happy again someday." She said, looking me deep in the eye like she was trying to convey something.

I shook my head and began to walk away, "I'm done with the mind games, Rosalie."

"We're always here for you, Edward." Rosalie said sadly before she departed.

APOV

Jasper had taken us to a secluded cliff, that overlooked the sea, it was sunset. I mean seriously, was Jasper smooth? Or was he smooth?

I smiled as I took in the view, then I looked at an even better one, Jasper. But he looked sad. Then I remembered that I should be too, Edward was there floating in the back of my mind like some eternal reminder that I didn't deserve happiness.

_Vision_

_Edward and Bella were talking at the foot of the school stairway. It was Bella's birthday and I was so elated. _

"_Bella!" I called, leaping over the railing. Edward gave me a look that said "very inconspicuous"._

_**Oh, shush! Can't a girl be excited? **__I thought to him._

_I gave Bella a hug and wished her a happy birthday, she told me to be quiet. __**Why is she so odd!?**_

_She grudgingly accepted my present, I assured her that she'd love it. She would, I'd seen it!_

_When I invited her over this evening, she was very reluctant, and so I was disappointed._

_But then she agreed. My eyes lit up. I turned around and went to Jasper, who smiled at me. I smiled back knowingly._

"_Hey, Jasper! No fair, with the mood control!" Bella called to Jasper annoyed._

"_Sorry, Bella. Happy, uh, never mind." He said and then we walked away arm in arm._

_End of vision_

Jasper looked at me, concerned. "What was it?"

I smiled at him and then wrapped my arms around him and kissed him all over.

Just seeing us all like that. Edward and I, we'll be friends! Edward and Bella happy and together, Bella and I being so close, Jasper and I so… perfect! Aw, and him swaying Bella's mood so that I'd be happy, he's such a sweetie! Okay, not something people usually get called sweeties for but sweet nonetheless. God, I've gotta stop saying sweet.

"Sweet!" I squeaked.

He looked at me confused, "Groovy."

"No, I mean you! Your just so sweet." I told him, looking up at him lovingly.

"You wont think so after this." He frowned.

"What is it?" I asked him, worried.

"Well…the whole thing with Edward…" 

I sighed guiltily.

"I was thinking that if Edward…didn't like you…then he wouldn't love you." Jasper continued.

I looked at him blankly, then I concentrated.

"What are you thinking about?" He asked.

"I'm concentrating on not laughing." I said letting a giggle escape.

He looked at me like I was mad.

"No, I just mean, well obviously…" I trailed off.

He pressed his lips together to keep from laughing.

"Don't think I'm laughing at the whole horrible situation because I'm really not." I said composing myself.

"I know, I know. I should have phrased it better. What I meant was….let's say if Edward suddenly started to dislike you, hate you…with a little help from me." Jasper said, trying to gauge my reaction.

"Hate me?" I said, eyes wide," I couldn't stand the thought of Edward hating me."

"Well that's the only emotion that will work, just a slight dislike wont be enough to stop his feelings for you." Jasper explained.

I felt a twinge of guilt.

He pulled me closer, "It'll be okay, I'll just make him hate you. And don't worry I wont let him be mean to you or anything. I'll remove all his lust too…then again it may even be amplified by the hate."

"Amplified by the hate?" I asked, confused.

"Well hate is a very powerful emotion, sometimes hate creates lust." He told me.

"I guess I better trust the empath on that." I sighed.

"Okay, and …" He coughed uncomfortably," With all that extra lust around…I'll be…"

"You'll be?…" I asked trying to hide a smile look confused.

"Erotically charged." He said looking away.

"That's just collage talk for horny." I scoffed. **(AN, yes, another Friends line, lol.)**

"Yes, well then…that." He gave a small smile," And it may start to leak out so you too may start to feel…" 

"Ohhhhhh." I finally grasped it. man, was I slow? "So we'll be…"

"Yeah." He confirmed.

"Well, when will this whole Edward hating me thing start?" I asked quietly.

"When we get back? Best not to put it off really. We'll only change our minds." He said.

"Uhuh." I agreed.

I watched as the last of the sunlight hit his skin, making it sparkle like a diamond.

When we drove home on the motorcycle I felt a great sense of foreboding, I was so going to hate this.

We walked in through the garage. 

"Ready?" Jasper asked.

"As I'll ever be." I said.

Jasper looked as if he was concentrating. 

"Done." He said.

EPOV

Back from hunting. Waste of time really. It did _not _get my mind off of Alice.

I heard them pull into the garage as I sat in the living room flicking through the channels.

_Well, here she comes, my angel, my life, the air I breathe, the most adorable, lovable…two faced…annoying, idiotic, vampire I have ever met!_

I she walked, looking like she owned the damn place. Her eyes fell on me. What the hell is she looking at me for? 

"What the hell are you looking at?" I asked her, eyes narrowed.

"Edward!" Jasper cried.

She gazed at me, looking on the verge of non existent tears. _Ha! Good, cry._

She seemed to pull herself together. "Nice to see you too, Edward." She said steadily before heading up the stairs, Jasper on her tail.

_What in the hell did I ever see in her?_

_No, wait. Think about this rationally. Didn't you just adore her a minute ago?_

_Maybe I did, but the point is, I can't stand her now._

APOV 

So, the weeks and months carried on. 

It got to the stage that if I wasn't being verbally abused by Edward I was getting jumped by Jasper. It's really messing me up.

And then, after the last conversation I had with Edward… I just didn't know what to do anymore.

_Flashback_

I practically stumbled out of mine and Jasper's room. That's right! _I _stumbled! Well, that's what all the "intimacy" does to you. He just can't get enough…and neither can I. Stupid Edward and his _stupid _pent up lust!

One of the worst things is that everyone is feeling the affects of the lust. So I never have time to sit and talk with Esme, Rosalie or Carlisle. Or even play games with Emmett. They're always distracted. So that leaves only one person who is available to talk to, one who hates me.

I don't know why I bother going back to him. It's because I know he doesn't mean it. Maybe I'm hoping he'll snap out of it. Maybe It's because I miss him so much. 

I'm thinking It's option three.

He was sat playing his piano in the spare room, I glided in unheard and perched myself on a near arm chair.

He knew I was there, he would smell my scent. He knows it well.

He was ignoring me, so I took it upon myself to instigate conversation.

"Hello." I said, quietly.

He ended his song on a sour note, stiffened his shoulders and then said," What?"

"No need to be so impolite, when I'm sketching you take it upon yourself to bother me." I said to his back.

"And so you're returning the favour?" He asked aggressively. 

No matter how many times he talked to me like that, I would never fear him, I couldn't.

"No. I was just pointing out the fact that you interrupt my hobbies, also." I corrected.

"Sketching is not a hobby. How can you compare it to music anyway? Music is art." Edward said pressing lightly on certain keys.

F, D, E, C, A.

F, G, F, E.

I got up and walked to the other side of the piano and rested my elbows lightly on the top, putting my chin in my hands. "Are you saying that drawing isn't art?"

He stopped momentarily and looked up at me, I arched an eyebrow. He narrowed his eyes and continued with his playing.

"You know what I mean. Music is beauty." He said, smiling to himself.

_Oh my God, he cracked a smile._

The smile was immediately wiped from his face. 

I sighed.

"You know, you _are _right. Music is the gateway to the soul." I said, walking away from the piano and towards the wall. I could feel his eyes on me. As soon as I turned and leaned against the wall he wasn't looking anymore.

"I thought that was the eyes." He mumbled.

I smirked at his sarcasm, "Those are the _windows _to the soul. You can see but you can't _feel _firsthand what's in there."

He paid attention, looking up. "So, what's the gateway like then?"

"The gateway, music," I said glad he was finally genuinely interested, " Is the grand entrance that only a select few may enter. They alone experience that feeling. They can really see you for what you are."

He stared at me for a while. He looked as if he was taking me in, almost greedily. _No, I'm just hoping for something wouldn't happen. Wait, no! Not hoping._

He raised his eyebrows, there was a gleam of triumph in his eye.

He went back to his playing, again.

"Yes, then I agree. Music expresses everything about you. Like how you feel." He played a deliberate bad note.

"Or how you feel about _someone_." I pitched in.

"Yes, how you hate them." He countered.

"Or how you _love _them." I offered.

"It show's the pain you feel." He went on, ignoring me.

"Or the longing you feel." I said, sadly.

"Alice, what ar-" He said looking at the keys.

"That's my song!" I said, pointing down to the piano," Right there, that's my song!"

He stopped playing and looked out of the window.

"F, D, E, C, A. F, G, F, E. That proves it." I sang out the notes.

"What do you want from me, Alice!?" He asked, turning to glare at me.

There was a heated silence.

"You know you really don't hate me, right, Edward?" I asked, slightly pleading.

"I know exactly what's going on, Alice. I'm not stupid. Jasper's doing this, and that's the reason you're all at it like bunnies and that I despise you." He said casually.

"Despise?" I asked, hurt deeply.

"Well, dependant on the level of intensity, yes." He told me.

"And right now?" I asked, walking over and sitting on the armchair closest to him. "Right now?"

"Right now it's not as intense, no." He said, leaning away from me.

"So what exactly can you stand?" I asked, hurriedly. I sat next to him on the bench.

"Don't push it, Alice. You're only going to be more upset when I hate you again." He said sliding over to the other side of the bench. 

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have done this to you without telling you first." I apologised.

"Oh, I don't mind. This is the only way I can control myself. Normal, love sick Edward would have jumped on you right now. This was a good idea." He said approvingly.

I reached out to touch his arm. He took it away.

I felt a pang in my heart. It must have shown.

"Alice, if this bothers you so much ask Jasper to stop." He suggested.

"It's not as simple as that. I know that he'd do it in a heart beat but there are many pros and cons to consider. On the downside it's hurtful, it's causing the other's problems, it's not fair that you aren't having true feelings, I miss the real you." I said.

"Pros?" He asked nonchalantly, his hands gliding over the keys again. _Those hands…_

"Alice?" He called me back from reminiscing.

"Oh. Well, the other's are closer to each other than ever, as are Jasper and I, you haven't been hung up on me and so you aren't hurt, and now that you've said that you like it…" I thought glumly.

"You forgot another con." He said.

"What's that?" I asked, looking up at him and smiling.

He looked down at me, seeing my expression he sighed exasperatedly. "All of your lust."

"My what?" I asked, eyes wide.

"You follow either Jasper or I around like a puppy even though I don't like you anymore. And you're thoughts…" He informed me.

_Oh…_

"Yeah," He tapped his temple, "Mind reader."

"Yeah, you'd have thought that would have crossed my mind, huh?" I said.

"Yeah, apparently you like my hands." He said looking down at them, confused.

"Well, I won't bother you anymore. Do _you _want me to ask Jasper to stop the mood control?" I asked.

"_Hey, Jasper! No fair, with the mood control!" _

"_Sorry, Bella. Happy, uh, never mind." _

He looked at me as I reminded myself of that vision, it went by in a flash though. 

He looked suspicious, "Keep it on me. Maybe even intensify it. I'm starting to have feelings for you again." He said impassively.

"Even through the hate? Just lust or something more?" I asked fervently.

_Why the hell did I care!?!?!?_

"Okay, I'm leaving." I said getting up. My hand landed on his shoulder, I stared down at it. I swear I started to salivate.

"Alice." He said warningly.

"I'm sorry, It's the lust. I'll go find Jasper." I said.

I walked away, half way out of the room he said. "It's not _just _the lust."

I turned and stared." What?"

"Oh, you still love me." He said as if it were common knowledge.

I stared at him gaping. "No, I don't!" 

"Yes, you do. You really don't know yourself well enough, Alice. Ask anyone." He said not even looking at me. "Oh and don't forget to tell Jasper to turn it up.

I slowly turned back to the door, gaping still. I ran to find Jasper.

**Guys, you must hate me, or have forgotten I exist.**

**I'm so sorry. **

**It must have been months since my last update. But just as I suspected this year has been hell in school. I just finished my mocks though.**

**I'm going to update asap. **

**Although I really like this chapter. Even **_**I'm **_**looking forward to seeing what happens next. :L**

**Thanks guys and sorry. (:**

**Love from,**

**Livvy. xxx**


	20. Realisation

**I do not own any of the Twilight characters, or anything to do with the Twilight saga. That belongs to Stephenie Meyer and she rocks so why anyone want to steal her work!?**

**Please read and review. As strange as it sounds I like reviews, I know weird right?**

APOV

Yeah, so after _that _conversation, I was left feeling _out of my mind _with confusion.

I ran to find Jasper, I could smell him, he was in the garage.

I kept my head down as I entered, if I looked at him one thing would lead to another.

"Jasper, Edward says turn his hate up." I said walking over to my Porsche and leaning against the hood.

"Turn it…he knows?" He asked. Even his voice…_God, snap out of it!_

"Yes, he says it's a good idea, he said to turn it up." I explained, covering my face with my hands and running them through my hair like I usually do when I'm stressed.

"Alice, what is it?" He asked. He was in front of me. His hands were at my waist. _Keep it together! You're stronger than this._

I looked up, I managed to stiffen my resolve. But it seemed that he chose not to. He leant down and kissed me. I turned away. _Wow, I'm proud of myself._

"Seriously, what is it?" He asked sounding worried.

"Edward…also said that…I'm still in love with him." I said looking up to see his reaction.

His face was impassive.

"But he just said that because he hates me right? He wants to mess me up, he finds it funny. He said to ask anyone. But it's not true, right?" I rambled.

He still looked at me impassively.

"Please." I said. "You _have _to tell me it's not true!"

He sighed and looked down.

"No…" I gasped. "No."

I stepped away from him and paced around the garage. I kept repeating the word "No."

I walked outside and grabbed a huge rock, with a final "NO!" I turned it to dust.

I looked at Jasper who was watching me from the garage.

"No, you're all wrong! I don't! Not anymore!" I screamed. It was just Jasper, Edward and I home at the moment, no one would hear.

"Alice, don't beat yourself up about this…" Jasper tried to soothe me.

"No! I think I will!" I raised my hand, about to slap myself.

It was caught in mid swing.

It was Edward.

He looked down at me annoyed. "Don't you dare do that to yourself."

I snatched my hand away from him and walked away over to a tree which I leant my head against.

"You shouldn't have let her do that." Edward scolded Jasper.

"If I'd known she would, I would have stopped her." Jasper snapped." You're the one who told her."

"I didn't know that we'd clarified that I wasn't supposed to." Edward said.

"You knew what she'd be like." Jasper said.

"_Stop _talking about me like I'm not here." I hissed at both of them.

"Sorry." They said immediately.

I felt more angry with myself than I had at anyone in my entire life. I _wanted _to be hurt, punished for everything.

"Then _you _stop thinking like that." Edward said sounding very angry.

"Then what the fuck I am supposed to feel like!?" I asked. They must have been shocked, I don't swear, not like that, not easily.

My head whipped round to stare at them both. "Should I feel complacent about it like everyone else seems to be?"

They continued to stare at me.

"Because _idiot_ Alice can't seem to make her freaking mind up!" I said swiping at a near by bolder and breaking it apart.

"Alice, please don't." Jasper begged.

I looked at him, he had such despair in his eyes. Edward had a similar expression, but looked slightly as if he would have liked to take a swipe at _me _for it too_. _

I was still breathing heavily as Jasper walked over to me slowly, he took my hand. "No one blames you."

"Well, I _want _you to blame me." I said through my teeth. "I want you both to say I'm not worth it! To say that no _decent _person would mess people around like this."

"You know we wont." Edward said from behind Jasper.

Suddenly my anger turned to sadness.

"I've never felt like this before." I trembled.

Then I clung to Jasper. He rubbed my back.

"Shush, I know." He calmed me.

"Maybe I should leave for a while." Edward said.

I looked around at him. "No!"

"Why not? I'm messing you all up." He said, the self loathing clear in his voice.

"Stop it!" I told him.

I froze. "No, okay. I've got to calm down. I'm leaving."

I said turning and heading towards the forest.

"What!?" Jasper cried.

"No, you aren't." Edward commanded.

"Just for a while, not forever. I need to think. I'll be back in…a day or so." I said.

"Alice, don't. Please." Jasper said, the two of them stepped in front of me.

I sighed. "Just let me think about things. I _will _come back. I always do."

I leant up and kissed Jasper lightly. I turned to Edward, pausing before I gave him a light friendly punch. He gave a small chuckle.

As I walked away I said, "Oh and Jazz, make sure you remove all the hate from Edward while I'm gone. He's a grumpy old man."

_Later that night_

I lay in the midst of the trees, moonlight shining down on me.

_I haven't been this alone in so long, I hate it._

"Do I have good timing or what then?" Someone asked.

I turned my head to the side. Bella.

"Hi, are you my Bella this time or the evil one?" I asked.

"I'd say I'm your one this time. I'm here because you are so unhappy at least. Sorry about last time by the way." She said laying beside me, looking apologetic.

"It's alright, I don't blame you. If it was the other way around I would feel the same." I said. _God, I'm talking to her like she's real._

"Just act like I'm real for now. You need a friend, someone who's not your lover or your ex either." She said staring up at the sky.

"Yup." I agreed.

"You're feeling really unhappy right now aren't you?" She asked.

I thought about it, held back the sobs, then nodded.

"Oh, Alice. Don't feel this way." She cooed.

"But I want to feel bad." I said.

"Oh don't misunderstand me. I agree, going from guy to guy. It's stupid. I mean you can't love two men at once." She said. **(AN Cough cough, Jacob irony, cough cough :L)**

"_Thank you!_" I said relieved.

"Well, you _can. _But you _shouldn't." _She rectified.

"Not helpful." I grumbled.

"What are you going to do?" She asked me.

"I have no idea, do you think they could be wrong?" I asked.

"Are you questioning the mind reader and the empath?" She asked raising an eyebrow.

I made a noise of frustration.

"Besides I can see in your mind, I _am _a figment of your imagination after all. Yes," She sighed, "you do still love him."

"No, I love Jasper! You hear me? J-A-S-W-A-R-D! …Damn it!" I moaned.

Bella started laughing, and so that set me off. It was fun. But really I was giggling alone in a forest…yeah…not so good.

"Can't you just be with them both?" She asked me.

_Possibilities…_

"Oh my goodness. You were actually thinking about it!" She said laughing.

"Have you seen them?" I asked her, laughing some more too.

Then we both stared off into space for a moment…

We coughed. "Anyway." I went on. "What do you think I should do?"

"Alice…I'm you. This will be what you think." She reminded me.

"Well, I'm questioning myself then." I smiled.

"Keep and eye on the future, if whatever you do affects anyone's relationship's, yours and Jasper's, mine and Edward's, yours and Edward's, mine and your's…well you get the picture." She suggested.

"Then I'm doing something wrong. Right." I nodded.

I checked the future.

_Vision_

_Jasper and I were laying across the sofa. Just another lazy weekend. He took my face and tilted it up to meet his, we kissed._

"_Alice, Bella and I need to talk to you about this wedding thing, we don't want to-" Edward said from somewhere behind us._

_We continued kissing._

"_Alice." Edward continued._

_Ignored._

"_Alice, Jasper would you stop the tongue wrestling? Some of us have eaten food today." Bella said. _So she was there too was she?

**Sorry, Edward. But I'm a bit busy at the moment.** _I thought to him._

_Suddenly I felt a slight pain at the back of my head._

"_Hey!" Jasper and I complained, breaking away from each other. _**He hit Jasper too, oh, he's **_**so **_**going to pay!**

"_God, stupid brother and pixie sister making out all the time. Wow, that sounded really odd didn't it?" Edward said chuckling._

"_Yeah, it really did." Bella agreed. They walked away arms on each other's waists._

_End of vision._

"Gah!" I cried, rubbing my face to get that out of my head.

"Did he just call me _sister_!?" I asked, shaking me head.

"Yes. But you were okay with it! And your thoughts sounded very sisterly to me. No hint of lust there." Bella reassured me.

"Yeah. I wouldn't let him call me that if we felt anything for each other. I mean it's not as if…" I trailed off.

"What?" Bella asked.

"Did…did he just say…" I began a smile spreading across my lips.

"Oh dear God." Bella groaned.

"Wedding!?" I squeaked.

"Crap, I was hoping you wouldn't catch that." Bella said, rolling her eyes." Wedding? How old was I there? About eighteen? Dear lord, I've become my mother. Oh, she is going to kill me."

I wasn't listening to what she was saying, "Oh my God! I'm going to plan it all! I'm thinking floral fragrances, lights, at our house I think. The Forks house? Yes, that would work. Oh, you're going to look gorgeous!"

"Wait, aren't you at all upset that he's getting married to someone else?" She asked, trying to take my mind off the wedding I think.

I thought about that for a moment. "I think if it was anyone other than you I would be. But it's you, I'd want you two to be happy."

Bella smiled and then, though it would pass through if she pressed harder, she placed her hand on my shoulder. "I think everything's going to be just fine, Alice."

I returned the smile.

She got up to walk away.

"But, Bella, what about the lust and the love, and Edward…" I tripped over my words.

"Do whatever you have to, Alice." She said before disappearing.

I stared at where she had disappeared. "Well, that's helpful!" I called after her. I could have sworn I heard a distant giggle.

I gave a huff.

"What day is it?" I asked myself.

_8th__, 9__th__, 10__th__…_

"The eleventh of September…why does that ring a bell?" I pondered, then I remembered the obvious reason and made the sign of the cross. _A vampire making the sign of the cross… _but there was something else too. _Why does it ring a bell!? _"Ring a bell…bell…Bella…Bella's…Bella's birthday in two days!"

I grinned.

I sprang up and headed towards the direction I instinctively knew by now that Phoenix was in. **( AN I know the travelling to Phoenix is sooooo unrealistic but…It's a story! And vampires can do anything and you know it! :L)**

On the Thursday morning, the morning of Bella's birthday, I stopped dead in my tracks while running. _How could I show up to Bella's birthday without a present?_

I walked into the city, it was still really early not at all light, I puzzled over what to get Bella.

_What would a normal eleven year old want? …Wait, who am I kidding, of course Bella's not a normal eleven year old!_

Then I instantly knew what to get Bella for her birthday, I dashed to the nearest book store.

BPOV

"Happy birthday to you. Happy birthday to you. Happy birthday, dear Bella, happy birthday to you!" I heard, though my mind was still hazy with tiredness.

I rolled over in my bed, groaning with lethargy.

"Come on, Bella, wake up! It's your birthday. I have presents for you." My mom tempted. But I was unimpressed and pressed my eyes tighter.

"One from me, your father and- oh." She faltered.

That caught my attention. I looked up at her and wiped the sleep out of my eyes.

"Morning." I greeted her. I wondered what was wrong, she was staring at the window, I followed her gaze. There was a neatly wrapped present there.

"That's a very lazy hiding place, mom." I joked.

"I don't remember getting that one, or placing it there for that matter." She puzzled.

I hopped out of bed suddenly feeling very awake, and took it, appraising it carefully.

I read the label: "Happy Birthday, Bella. Love, mom."

"Well it says it's from you, mom, you must have gotten it." I assured her. She looked perplexed for a moment, then she shook her head.

"Yes, I'm so forgetful sometimes, Bella." She noted, chuckling at herself.

I opened the present, it was a shame because it was so well presented, which contradicted my mother's usual style of wrapping. And inside was an early edition of _Romeo and Juliet_.

"Wow!" I gasped in awe. I had always wanted to read this. I ran over to my mother and hugged her.

Later on, when I was left to get ready, I looked at the copy again.

I knew my mother hadn't bought this for me. I had never mentioned my interest in reading Shakespeare around her. _No, this was from…_

I looked out of the window.

…_This was from someone else._

APOV

I hoped that Bella would like her present as I ran back home. I took my time upon the journey this time, last time I was booking it.

So after two days of travel I was close to home.

I was passing tree by meaningless tree, but something caught my eye, so I backtracked and looked up to see Edward leaning back upon a tree branch.

I prepared myself for the onslaught of insults.

"A day or so?" He quoted slipping down from the tree.

"The "or so" usually leaves it open to alteration." I quipped, folding my arms.

He pursed his lips, "Where have you been exactly then?"

"That's not really any of your business." I retaliated, starting to walk back to the house.

"Yes, it is." He reasoned," It would have been my business about five years ago. So why not now?"

I looked down to the ground in shame, holding myself tighter. I kept walking.

"Alice, if you really wanted to get away from me you'd be at the house by now so just turn around and talk to me." He went on.

I sighed, then grudgingly I turned round to him.

"I'm angry with you." I informed him.

He stared for a moment before saying, "So you're angry at _me _because _you're _in love with me."

I rolled my tongue to the side and looked away.

But my eyes darted back as soon as I heard a chuckle escape his lips. I gave him a confused look.

He gave me his special crooked smile and then explained, "You asked Jasper to remove the hate, and that's what he did."

"But I'm back." I said, trying to mask my immediate joy.

"We didn't know when you'd be back. I only came out here because I heard your thoughts. I'm very in tune to you." He noted.

He opened his arms, "Can I?"

"Yes!" I squeaked running to hug him.

_Oh, God. I've missed him so much, the real him._

_But I need to keep it safe._

I stepped away without looking at him, "We should get back."

"Really, already?" He asked surprised.

"Mmmhhm." I hummed, walking away. "Jasper will wonder where you are, this wont look good."

"So, should I go into the house ahead of you?" He asked.

"No, just come in with me. No reason to hide that you came to see me." I told him.

"May I ask you a question?" He said. _Ah, polite old Edward._

"You may." I smirked.

He smiled at me and then his face turned solemn. "What are you going to do about…everything."

I sighed again. "I have a long term plan but the short term is what is puzzling me right now."

"Mind divulging the long term, will it work?" He asked doubtfully.

"Oh, it'll work alright. But I'm afraid that I am unable to divulge at the moment." I laughed.

"And why not?" He laughed with me.

"It's a surprise." I whispered.

"Right. I guess I wont pry then. But can you tell me what it will lead to?" He questioned.

"Wow, you're curious tonight. It will lead to you and I being closer than ever." I smiled.

"Are we going to kill Jasper?" He asked, seriously.

"No!" I gasped.

He snickered and so did I.

"I'm only joking. You know if it weren't for Jasper and I loving the same woman we'd be, dare I say it, best friends." He reckoned.

"Well, I hate to be the barrier between you and that eventuality." I said.

"Jasper and I wouldn't have it any other way you know. We love you too much." He told me.

He brushed my hair away from my face, my skin burned where he had touched it. "You know I'm not deserving enough of all this love. Some girls only find one soul mate per life time, and that suits them just fine."

"Soul mate?" He asked beaming.

"Oh, yeah. Definitely." I nodded, beaming back.

I heard lightning quick steps, and then Jasper was stood before us.

My initial reaction was to embrace him, but as I took a step towards him I noticed how set his face was, determined.

"Jasper?" I said.

I hoped that he wasn't going to take Edward and I walking home together out of proportion.

"Nothing happened, Jasper, I swear it." Edward defended.

"No, I know." I spoke in a surprisingly calm tone.

"Jasper, what is it?" I fretted.

He looked at me, he appeared to be almost regretful.

I quickly glanced at Edward who was looking baffled.

I turned my attention back to Jasper.

"Alice, I think we should break up." He uttered reluctantly.

**DUN DUN DUN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Okay, you're either going to be like: "Wooooo! Maybe Edice have a chance now!"**

**Or: "Booooo! What the hell!? What happened to Jalice!?"**

**To be honest…I don't even know how **_**I **_**feel about this.**

**I'll either be giggling after I post this or kicking myself.**

**Oh, guys! I forgot to tell you this last time but I met Charlie Bewley who plays Demetri in New Moon. He. Is. Awesome. I mean, seriously such cool and down to earth guy. I urge you all to become Team Demetri. :L **

**Oh and please vote on my poll, Team Alice or Team Bella. I'm curious. Team Alice all the way btw. Even though I think Bella is the shizz. ;)**

**Okay, I'm done rambling. Please review guys!**

**Love from,**

**Livvy.**


	21. Rosalie's Outburst

I do not own any of the Twilight characters, or anything to do with the Twilight saga. That belongs to Stephenie Meyer and she rocks so why anyone want to steal her work!?

**Please read and review. As strange as it sounds I like reviews, I know weird right?**

I don't know how long I stood gaping at Jasper, but it was too long, far too long. 

"Say something." Jasper said. 

"Wh-" I mustered.

Well, what was I expecting? Him to stay a just _take _me loving another guy? I don't deserve him. Either of them. They both need someone who will love them, only them.

I hadn't realised that during this thought my had begun to breath in gasps.

"Alice?" Jasper and Edward both said.

I stepped away, heading across the meadow towards the stream. To drown myself? No, impossible. And too melodramatic.

I heard them following me cautiously, muttering to each other.

"What are you trying to do to her!?" Edward hissed.

"This is for the best." Jasper mumbled.

"I disagree." He replied.

"She shouldn't have to choose, it's killing her." Jasper explained.

I turned and looked at them.

"I…_I _shouldn't-!?" I said, outraged. Thinking of me again, always thinking of me.

"Of course he is thinking of you, we both are." Edward said as if it were obvious. 

I swear my eye was twitching as I stared at them both.

"This…I …you!" I flubbed. 

"Oh, for the love of God!" Someone yelled as the door of the house swung open, spreading light upon the lawn.

The three of us turned the see someone stomping, albeit gracefully, towards us. Rosalie. Her eyes glinted with determination. Her hand was extended to me. When she reached me I took it without thinking.

Emmett stood in the doorway. "No, babe. Don't do it." He said in a deadpan, smirking.

"Okay, you two are banned, you hear me? Banned! From talking to Alice for the time being." Rosalie instructed.

"You can't just-" Edward protested.

"Ababa!" She interrupted him, raising a finger to silence him. "You. With me." She told me, towing me along to the house.

As she walked into the house she turned to Emmett. "Hun, take them hunting, they haven't been in days." 

"Will do." He said kissing her on the cheek before joining the other two. 

I heard the mingled complaints of Edward and Jasper. 

I looked back to where they were as if I were a puppy pining over my owner. No wait, I'm not owned. A child being torn away from they're favourite toy. They aren't play things! Goodness, I'm bad at analogies!

"But we haven't seen her in days!" Edward growled at Emmett.

"This truly isn't fair." Jasper backed Edward up.

Oh, God. That was it, all I wanted, their friendship. Seeing them work together like that was amazing.

"Jazz, you've broken up with her and Edward, you two aren't together. So neither of you have enough claim to make me listen. She's a free agent." Emmett debated.

Jasper and Edward looked up at me with longing. Rosalie turned my face away and tugged me into the house away from them.

"Rose, let me go. I have to talk to them about this." I said pulling my arm away.

We got to her and Emmett's bedroom which she threw me in and instructed me to sit on their bed, which I did. She paced for a moment.

"Rose, why are you so angry?" I asked. 

"You!" She pointed to me accusingly.

"Me!?" I questioned.

"When you were with Edward, Jasper came to me for help, advice. Then again when Edward needed help, he came to me. But you! _You _are my sister, my best friend, and you haven't talked to me about this for years! I've been waiting and waiting. Thinking: she'll come to me eventually, she knows I'm there for her, but did you? No!" She ranted and then sat on the arm chair in the corner, head in her perfectly manicured hands.

I was silent.

"I had no idea you felt that way." I said guiltily after a while.

Then I really thought about it. "I should have come to you. I've been in a bubble for years. Only consumed with myself, Jasper and Edward. I've been ignoring the people who mean just as much to me." 

"The penny-" She pointed to the ground. "-drops."

I zoomed over to her and hugged her. And, thanks to some divine miracle, she hugged back. 

"I'm going to make more time for you and the family, okay?" I assured her, pulling away to look at her. "How do the others feel about this?"

"Not as strongly, or vocally." She grinned, I laughed. "But pretty much the same."

"Oh." I grumbled, we walked over to the bed and sat down.

"Now, do you want my advice or not?" She asked.

"Very much so." I nodded.

"Jasper's done the right thing, you can't be with either of them, it'll only cause friction." She mused.

I sighed. "You're right."

"But you know you wont have to worry about it in a few of years." She smiled.

"Hmm." I agreed.

She looked at me questioningly.

"Well, I know it's selfish but I'm upset that I'm not going to feel the same way, I feel like I'll be betraying him. It's like I want him to myself." I said.

"How are you going to deal with Bel-" She asked.

"No, no, no. When she comes into the picture I'll be fine. Just while she's not here, I feel almost jealous of her." It was all coming out now. Rosalie should have been a shrink. 

"Wow." Rose said. "Think you can abstain then?" She asked doubtfully.

"I can try." I grinned. 

I made amends to the family for my selfish ways, they embraced me with open arms. Again. 

Then I had to get used to being without Jasper and Edward, both had been away hunting for over two days and I was out of my mind missing them. 

EPOV

I tackled and drained a mountain lion quite expertly, I perched myself on the branch it had been resting on. Once I was done I threw the carcass of the animal to the floor and lolled against the tree.

"Aw, come on, Edward." Emmett whined from below. "Lets have some fun, like old times." 

I dropped from the tree and lightly thumped the earth. "Emmett you have no idea how much I'd love the old times back."

Emmett huffed. "Just act like you're having fun, for my sake."

I rolled my eyes. He looked offended. 

I relaxed, "Okay, Em. Lets…um…"

"Race. That's what we used to do to have fun." He reminded me.

"Right, race. On your mark…" I said getting ready.

"Hold up a minute, bro. Jazz!" He called.

I looked away and clenched my teeth. Yes, the old times would be great indeed. 

Jasper emerged from the trees. 

"What do you say to a little race?" Emmett challenged him.

"I'm up for that." He said taking the same stance a had been in earlier. 

"Ready?" Jasper asked.

"Set." Emmett grinned.

"Go." I instructed. The three of us launched into action. We flew along, winding through the trees. I closed my eyes and felt the wind press against my face, breathing in the fresh air. We were all travelling close together, I thought it was time to give them a run for their money. 

I sprinted ahead without hesitation, hardly any effort was needed to get far ahead. 

I wish it was this easy, to get away. When I left Jasper in the dust it was like he was the physical manifestation of my troubles, and I was leaving them behind.

But obviously in real life I could not do that. Alice wanted him, I couldn't hurt her, therefore, I couldn't hurt him. 

Eventually, I let them both catch up with me, trying to hide the smug smile I felt within me. I cooperated as much as I could muster on the way home, I was proud of myself for it too.

When we got nearer to the house Jasper and I both sped up, eager to see Alice again. 

When we walked in the rest of the family were in the living room, talking. I could see that Jasper was focusing of her, just like I was.

Then I felt tension. Which one of us would she go to first? I don't think I could take not being her preference. 

The family all turned to us giving us mingled welcomes. 

Alice smiled in our direction, and then got up lithely and came towards us. 

_Here it comes. She'll choose him, I know it._

"Emmett!" She sang, stepping past both Jasper and I to get to him. "I need to talk to you." 

I was so confused by the simple act of being put second to my brother that I even looked to Jasper, he returned my baffled stare. 

Alice dragged Emmett into another room, after pausing so that he could kiss Rosalie.

Esme and Carlisle focused their attention on the television, but it was obvious they were trying to hide their smiles.

Rosalie, however, was less than courteous.

"Oh, burn." She mocked, grinning.

APOV

When I closed the door I couldn't get over how hard it was to just walked past both Jasper and Edward. I mean come on! Oh, wait. I didn't even say hello to them, I was focusing so hard on not…not… Oh, I don't even know.

"Um…Alice?" Emmett pulled me out of my reverie.

"Em!" I said almost surprised to see him. I went to him and sat cross legged upon the carpet. Emmett looked down at me for a moment, then he laughed and joined me. I laughed with him.

"Aw, my big bro." I giggled. Then I became sober. "I just wanted to apologise."

"For what?" He asked immediately. 

"For being a terribly selfish sister." I sighed. "Rosalie opened my eyes. I have…basically been ignoring anyone who can't read minds or change people's moods." 

"No, you haven't." He said assumingly.

I raised my eyebrows and cocked my head to the side.

"Okay, maybe you have." He nodded. " But needless to say, I forgive you." 

I smiled up at him, then sprang to my feet, him got up swiftly too.

"Thanks, Em." I said hugging him. "I'll make more time for you. For everyone."

"Glad to hear it, Pixie." He replied. 

Em and I walked out of the room we'd been in to see that Jasper and Edward weren't there.

I looked at Rosalie questioningly. 

"They went upstairs. They seemed pwitty ubset." She said putting on a baby voice. 

I shot her a playful warning look. 

I was about to go up to welcome then home when I had a thought.

"Hm." I hummed, reflecting. "Want to go shopping, Rose?" 

"Really?" She said eagerly. Then she looked at Emmett apologetically. 

"Emmett can come too. Only if he wants, I wouldn't want to be a third wheel or anything." I shrugged.

"Sure, I'll come." Emmett said, just as eager as Rose. This shocked me, he never wanted to go shopping.

"Cool." I beamed. "I'll just go and get my purse." 

I walked at a speed that was less than human to my room. Arg, I hated "My room", this was the first room I'd had on my own, ever! God, I'm spoilt. 

As I walked along I heard nothing from Jasper and Edward's rooms. They were listening to me.

"Ah, boys. You almost had me fooled. I was about to come up to comfort you." I shook my head. "But if you think I'm going to let either of you get me alone so that you can have your way with me, then you've got another thing coming. I mean seeing as I'm vulnerably attracted to both of you, in love with you, that just wouldn't be fair would it?"

I chuckled before dropped out of my window, towards the garage. 

JPOV

_Wow, she's really getting good at reading us. _

EPOV

"I know. Damn, foiled by a little minx." I replied to Jasper's thought.

**Well, there's another chapter for you.**

**I haven't updated for a while. Internet difficulties… grrr.**

**I hope you like the chapter, reviews are always appreciated…**

**I'm trying to think of stuff to say…**

**Nope nothing. Oh I'll ask you a question.**

**If you could have a character from Twilight and any other book together who would it be?**

**Ooooh I like it!**

**Mine would be Jasper and Hermione. Stephycats and I were discussing this before but yeah, I'll open it up to you guys.**

**Love from,**

**Livvy.**


	22. A little Darkward anyone?

**I do not own any of the Twilight characters, or anything to do with the Twilight saga. That belongs to Stephenie Meyer and she rocks so why anyone want to steal her work!**

**Please read and review. As strange as it sounds I like reviews, I know weird right?**

I was spending all of my free time with the family. Now, if Jasper and Edward decided they wanted to be a part of the family activities, which they always seemed to, I would never object, I'd just…keep my distance.

Today was hiking. I know what you're thinking, hiking for vampires had to be easy, but life's what you make it.

I stepped out of my room ready to go. Rosalie was there to greet me.

"Tada!" I sang, crossing my ankles and raising my arms.

"Wow, very…appropriate." She smiled.

I _was _appropriate. Hiking boots, hiking jacket, hiking…just everything you'd need for hiking.

"Over the top?" I asked, grinning.

"Surprisingly, no." She replied approvingly. We began to walk towards the stairs. Edward passed us. Something in the pit of my stomach jolted.

"Hello, Rosalie. Looking very charming as always, Alice." He acknowledged. His was dressed in fairly normal clothes, like he was going for a brisk walk.

Jasper appeared at the bottom of the stairs. Another jolt. He and Edward walked outside to join Emmett.

Bewilderingly to me, and everyone else, Jasper and Edward had formed some sort of a bond. I supposed it was because they had something in common, me. They identified with each other.

We made our way to the base of the tallest mountain near by, not too far away, just four miles.

"Alright then, teams: Rose, Alice and me. Edward and Jasper." Emmett decided.

"Don't we get a say?" Edward asked, feigning nonchalance.

"Fine, do over. Order of gender." Rosalie suggested.

"Alice and Rose . Edward, Jasper and me." Emmett said.

"Unfair advantage." Jasper informed us.

"Height order." Rose suggested again.

"Alice and Rose . Edward , Jasper and me." Emmett repeated.

"That's idiotic." Edward complained.

"Last baseball scores." Rosalie suggested again fiercely.

"Alice and Rose . Edward , Jasper and me." Emmett said, _once again_. "That was a bad game for us, boys."

Rosalie and I exchanged a quick high five.

"Fine, what about abilities." Edward said, sounding slightly maddened. " Rose and Emmett. Alice, Jasper and me."

"Hang on, Emmett, Rose and I have the _ability _to beat you blind folded so I guess we're in a team." I said swiftly, grabbing Rose and Emmett. "Hope you decide to join us at the top some time soon."

The three of us ran to the opposite mountainside. Rosalie and Emmett congratulating me about my quick escape.

"Ready?" I called to Jasper and Edward.

"Ready." I heard them return.

"Go!" Emmett and I called.

The three of us climbed our side of the mountain at a swift pace. Within a minute we were almost to the top.

"So guys." I discussed with them as we climbed. "I've been a better sister lately, right?"

"Alice, you're an amazing sister." Rosalie assured me. "But…yeah, recently you've been better."

I laughed. "So what are we doing after this? I'm up for rock climbing!"

"I'd love to do that! That'd be awesome. 'Cept we'd have to climb a cliff face to make it interesting." Emmett planned.

"Think people would notice three teenagers climbing the side of the grand canyon?" Rosalie asked jokingly.

"Naw, should be fine." Emmett chuckled.

We were all laughing as we reached the top, but it faded out as we saw Jasper and Edward's annoyed expressions.

I sighed.

"We won. Do we get a prize?" Jasper asked. His eyes flickered to me.

I tried to hold back a laugh.

"A sense of pride." I offered. I began to walk away, chatting to Rosalie and Emmett.

"Alice, can we talk to you?" Edward asked.

I turned, waiting expectantly.

"Alone?" Jasper asked.

"Hmm." Emmett grumbled.

"It's alright, Em. You know very well I can take care of myself." I grinned.

"Take care of- We aren't going to-" Edward sputtered.

"It's okay, I know." I said stepping towards the two of them. I turned back to Rose and Emmett, I smiled. "See you later."

They both headed back down the mountain, arm in arm, checking back until they couldn't see us anymore.

I turned to Jasper and Edward.

"Hey." I said chirpily.

They smiled.

"What seems to be the problem then gentlemen?" I asked.

"We're tired of this." Edward told me, his eyebrows curved, creating a heartbreaking expression.

"Oh, Edward." I said extending an arm to him involuntarily. Then, realising what I was doing, I retracted it.

"Tired of what?" I asked more firmly.

"You avoiding us." Jasper said, he pouted ever so slightly, it was so cute.

_Arg damn it. Stop! _

I walked past them slowly, gazing at an irrelevant flower.

"I'm not avoiding you. Just spending more time with the family." I explained.

"Yes, but that's pushing us apart." Jasper said.

"Pushing the _three _of us apart? Right." I said amused. "Look." I said turning to them, retaining my hard expression. "I've been neglecting the family all these years and devoted all of my time to you two. So, this time I'm doing the _right _thing and focusing my attention to my brother, my sister, my mother and my father."

I walked past them, heading down the mountain.

"Please, Alice. We just want to be able to talk to you, just civilly." Edward plead as he and Jasper walked beside me.

I huffed. "Civilly? Yeah right."

"It will be." Jasper encouraged.

"Right. So you're promising me that we will have a completely platonic relationship?" I asked, raising my eyebrow as I looked to them both.

They didn't answer.

"See, _I _wouldn't even be able to hold up that promise so distance is all I can think of." I said.

"But-" Jasper began.

"Boys. Let me ask you a question. What would you rather? Not getting to talk to me as often, or seeing me in the arms of another guy?" I asked them, I knew which I would choose.

They looked stumped for a moment.

"Come on." I said picking up the pace. "Walk me home?"

Later on in the day I was sat in my room, alone. Trying to have visions almost quietly.

I was just finishing a vision about Bella and I having a conversation when Edward burst through the door.

"What! Who died?" I asked, alert.

"You had a vision about that girl again!" He accused, staring across the room at me.

"What girl? It was Rosalie." I thought up quickly.

"Hey!" I heard Rose shout up.

I pressed my forefinger and thumb to the bridge of my nose. _Oh Lord._

I turned the tables suddenly, "Why on earth were you spying on my thoughts!"

"_Spying! _That's a hyperbole." He scoffed.

"No, that's a fact." I countered. "Now, I'm done." I walked passed him and headed down the stairs, at normal speed, I wouldn't run.

"What do you mean you're done? All I did wa-" He began.

We were on the second floor, I spun round on him quickly. "Would you just stay the hell out of my head! I've had enough of the spying and the way I'm on edge constantly." I said in a trembling voice. Edward looked shocked at my abrupt outburst.

Jasper was at my side in an instant. He looked at me, confused.

Of course, I wasn't really upset, and he could tell, my emotions were sound. No, I just had to act this way so Edward wouldn't pry anymore into Bella. And if I know Edward, and I do, the one thing that will stop him in his tracks is seeing me upset.

Jasper seemed to understand and so looked at Edward with accusation in his topaz eyes.

I started to sound choked up. "Edward, you can't do this to me!" I was coming up with whatever popped into my head now.

Edward was suddenly extremely anxious for me. "Alice, don't please!"

And with that, with that one small sentence, I did stop. The level of regret and worry present in his voice was too much to bear.

"I won't go into your mind anymore, I'm sorry. Don't le-" he stopped himself from completing the sentence, his arms extending toward me for a moment before he retracted them, frowning at the ground.

He was pleading.

"Don't what?" I asked almost inaudibly.

Edward and Jasper exchanged a look, Edward looked ashamed.

_At what! Why couldn't I read minds?_

"Were…were you going to say…don't leave?" I asked.

Edward looked away and then sighed. "I'm sorry, I jumped to conclusions."

"Yes, you did. I'm not leaving." Alice frowned. "Are you really _that _terrified, that I would just run away?"

"It's happened before." He said, his eyes shook with emotion.

Oh, Edward. I took a step towards him.

_Hey! Idiot! Jasper is _right _there!_

I turned on my heel, stopping just before anyone could read too much into my motion. I went towards the stairs, I stopped and looked at them both.

"I wish there was a way I could stop hurting both of you." I said dismally. I went down the stairs and found Esme in the front garden, tending to the plants, it had become quite a hobby of hers.

"Hello, Alice. Are you okay?" She asked me in her mothering manner.

I sat down beside her as she sprinkled something on the flowers. She turned to look at me. "Alice?"

I reached out and hugged her.

"What is it, dear?" She asked concerned, hugging me back. I just leant my head against her. She smoothed her un-gloved hand over my hair.

"I just wanted some comfort. I'm sorry." I said.

"Oh, don't be sorry, dear." She said, soothing me. I knew Esme would like this, we hadn't hugged like this in a while. She was the only mother I'd ever known, I couldn't remember my biological mother, but Esme was the best possible substitute. She's not even a substitute, she may as well be my mother, it feels that way.

"I'm hurting so many people, Esme." I breathed. I looked up at her. "Do you think it would be _better _if I just left?"

"Alice!" She gasped.

"I'm serious, impartially, would it be better?"

"Of course not! What good would that do?" She asked, looking stern. That was an odd looking expression to see on her, especially as she was still hugging me tight.

"You know, force them get over me. Maybe I could even come back after…" I finished my sentence with a meaningful look at her.

"That would do them no good, Alice. You have to let them deal with it. It will all be over soon."

"Yeah, six more years." I chuckled bleakly.

Suddenly, I was struck with a vision.

_Vision _

"_Edward stormed out of the house. He was angry." Jasper told me, he pointed in the direction he had gone._

Then Jasper came out of the house. "Edward stor-"

"I'm on it, Jazz." I said, hopping up and going in Edward's direction. "Thanks, Esme." I called over my shoulder.

I followed his scent through the trees. Stupid forest! If I never see another tree again, it'll be soon. I want open spaces.

"Edward?" I called, slowing down as his scent seemed to centre around this area. "Edward?" I called a second time. "You know you can't surprise me."

That was true, he couldn't. Unless he changed his mind, which he would, because he knew me, he knew my power's weakness. He also knew _my _weakness', and he'd use them.

I heard him a split second before I saw him. I stepped back, if I hadn't he would have had me.

"What is _with _you?" I asked crossly.

"I want to know." He told me, anger glinting in his eyes.

"Kn-know what?" I stuttered out.

"Oh, you know what." He said, taking steps towards me. "The thing you were just talking to Esme about, the thing everyone knows apart from me, the thing you always think about, which I know concerns me."

"It's nothing like that." I said.

"Your eyes go wider when you lie." He stepped closer, he was getting too close.

"I'm not!" I lied again, trying to keep my eyes from showing deception. "It's not got anything to do with you."

"Tell me then." He said simply. He was right in front of me now, in spite of myself I began to feel…

"I won't, you need to respect some boundaries." I was speaking both about my secrets and the current situation.

"I'm done with that." His eyes bored into me.

"Done?" I asked confused.

"Done. So I'll make you a deal." He looked me dead in the eyes. "You don't have to tell me about it. If you let me kiss you."

I gaped up at him. Why was he being so angry? So forceful. So sexy.

_Wait! No, I'm telling you, don't! This is your common sense speaking, Alice. Don't. You. Dare._

"N-no." I barley managed to get it out. "Don't…don't do this."

"I've held back for too long." He said. Then he chuckled. "You know I can always _make _you."

"Are you talking about forcibly taking what you want?" I asked, shocked.

"I would never do _that_." He said, offended. He lent into me so that I could feel his breath on my neck. "I just know how to make you _want _to."

I shivered. I regained my sense after a moment. "No, don't. We both know things about each other that we _cannot _exploit."

"I bet I know even more than Jasper does." He mused. My eyes snapped up at him. "Yeah, I bet I do."

_Jasper, can't hurt Jasper._

"No!" I said, pushing past him, he grabbed my arm, not so it would hurt me though.

"Fine. You have to tell me then." He reminded me. I swivelled to look at him, triumph glinted in his eyes.

"I don't have to do anything, Edward. Don't push me, I'll leave." I threatened. We both knew that I meant leave for good.

A flash of fear ran over his face, then he countered, "If you don't tell me, so will I."

I felt the fear then. "No!"

"So the only question is: who's bluffing?" He said.

I stared at him for a moment. "What has gotten into you?"

"I want you." He said. My breath sped up. "And I'm done denying that."

"And what about what _I_ want?" I said, narrowing my eyes.

"Be honest, what _do _you want?" He smirked.

It flickered through my mind before I could stop it.

_You._

Because, right at that moment, that's all I did want.

"Just…don't react." He offered, leaning into me.

His lips met mine, they hadn't touched in so long. They were soft, yet firm, just as I had remembered. He took his time, brushing his lips over mine, then he started to move with them.

_Now, is the time to pull away. _

But I didn't, it was too good. I let him do it, but I didn't _really _respond, apart from with my lips.

"Hm." He muttered, in between kisses. "Very good, but can you stand this?"

He started to kiss my neck. I knew what he was going for, they tender part of my neck.

"Oh." I gasped. He'd found it. "Crap."

"What's the matter?" He asked slyly.

"You…douche…bag." I panted.

And then a couldn't help myself, I reacted to him. I placed my arms around his neck and held him closer to me. I kissed him profusely, he was tracing his hands all over me, through my hair, over my shoulders all the way to the small of my back. Once he reached that point he pulled me closer to him, if that was even possible. I hitched my legs up and around him.

"Wow, someone's eager." He chuckled.

"Shut up. Don't kill the mood." I whispered.

He backed us into a tree, this was getting out of hand. But I couldn't seem to communicate that to him.

"See, don't you miss this?" He asked, his lips roaming down my neck, over my shoulders.

I gave a small whimper. Yes.

But I couldn't do this, It wasn't fair. Not to him, not to Jasper, not to anyone. Eventually it would all be over, he wouldn't want me anymore…I wouldn't want him.

Goodness, I shouldn't be thinking about all this…at least he's kind of distracted.

"Alice, I love you. I still do, I always will." He said suddenly, pulling me back and gazing into my eyes, deeply, so deeply.

I stopped, I just looked back at him. I wouldn't lie. "I love you too. You know I do."

The smile that lit up his face was utterly heartrending. I hadn't seen _that _smile in what seemed like a lifetime.

But I couldn't return it.

He knew why I couldn't. "I know you love Jasper too." He said bleakly. Then something surprised me, an emotion ran across his face. Regret. "I'm sorry."

"What?" I asked.

"No need to act so surprised. I said I'm sorry. I shouldn't have jumped you like that. You're right, we can't exploit each other's weakness." He looked away, ashamed.

We were stood, still close. I pulled his face back round to mine. I gave him another light kiss. Well, we'd stared now, what's the point in stopping?

I pulled away. Then had an idea. Edward loved to climb trees.

"Come on." I turned to the tree behind me, realised we'd bent it with the force of our make out session and then chose another. I climbed up it's side and waited for him to follow.

I rested back on a branch and looked out, we had a great view of ocean from here. He finally joined me and sat on the branch beside mine.

"Edward, I'm so sorry. For everything. I'd give anything to go back in time and…" I couldn't finish. And what? Not know what was coming? Not find Jasper? Just prolong the inevitable?

"…And have handled this better." I finished lamely.

"Me too." He agreed.

"You know we can't make a habit of this." I said, not looking at him.

"Spending time together?" He chuckled.

"I was talking about the making out." I rolled my eyes.

"Oh, that. Well, fine. But I want us to hang out more." He said determinedly.

I looked at him. His eyes were smouldering.

"I guess I'll have to make time for everyone. And I _mean _everyone." I told him.

"I don't like the idea of you and Jasper-"

"I'm not going to be handing out kisses, Edward." I raised an eyebrow.

"But you kissed me."

"As if you gave me a choice." I narrowed my eyes slightly.

"You didn't have to kiss me back you know." He folded his arms and leant back against the tree.

"Like I said…as if you gave me a choice." I countered.

We looked at each other for a moment. I knew he was thinking of the situation with the roles reversed.

"You make a valid point." He conceded.

My mouth twitched and I knew he'd caught it. He gave me that crooked smile of his and then I burst into a fit of laughter, he joined me.

**Here's an update for you guys.**

**I haven't updated in a fairly long time... so...yeah! :)**

**Hmmm, I think it's getting closer to the end... :( **

**This saddens me...**

**BUT! Once this story is finished I want to write an Edice story where they end up together, so pitch me your ideas. :)**

**Love from,**

**Livvy.  
**


End file.
